


《苹果不夜城》

by yosii



Category: Bleach, 死神
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosii/pseuds/yosii
Summary: #旧文搬运#※死神同人‖CP：白梨/银菊/蓝卯‖黑道架空※除白梨HE，银菊和蓝卯BE注意。
Relationships: 白梨





	1. 第一章 怪盗迷踪

[第一章 怪盗迷踪]

苹果城是一个十分繁忙的城市，地处枢纽，商旅不断。即便是在本应陷入沉睡的黑夜也依然熙来攘往。灯火破空，映得半边天空简直都要亮起来。因此在一些人口中，这个地方被称作“不夜”。而这些人，大多是惯于用代号与隐语交流，做一些明里不能声张勾当的亡命之徒。如果你是个老老实实的普通民众，还是不要试图去了解这类事情的好。  
也许这种生活比较阴暗，但你无法否认每个人都有自己的生活方式。并且在有很多时候，你甚至无法去断定那些看似错误的究竟是不是真的错误。也许只是在那些人眼前根本就没有其他的道路而已。仅此而已。  
在这样的苹果城中，最近正沸沸扬扬地流传着一件事情：那个T要来大驾光临了。  
那个T。  
哪个？  
咳咳。除了那个每次盗宝只留下一个雪花符号就消失无踪的家伙，还能是谁？据说那人有着猫一般漂亮的瞳，在黑夜中灼人眼目。都说T帅得堪比名侦探柯南里的怪盗基德，但真正见过他的人只怕还没见过基德的人多。名字嘛，没有。不，应该叫做没有留过。顶多只是在雪花旁边附上一个字母T。所以人们对他的称呼就是T。  
这是从柠檬镇过来探亲的井上小姐带来的消息。她的说法夸张却不失真实。据说是有人在那边酒馆放出的话，T这次盯上的是苹果城中浦原商店的镇店之宝——崩玉。  
“那有什么？只要有咱们的黑崎警官在，什么事情都没问题的，是吧？”浦原商店的店长从帽沿下抬眼，一副事不关己的模样，仿佛对方盯上的压根就不是自己的东西，“嘛，也许我们这次可以大饱眼福了，看是传说中的那个T厉害，还是我们的黑崎警官更胜一筹呢？”  
黑崎一护，就是镇守苹果城的警官。年纪轻轻，却异常干练，除了偶尔犯一些特别二的错误以外还是相当可靠的。当然了，有露琪亚刑警在他身边，那些问题也都能在第一时间纠正。所以到现在为止，苹果城还从未出过什么大事件。很多罪犯者都是在未雨绸缪的时候，就被他们一网打尽了。能将繁忙的不夜城打理得井井有条，他们可谓功不可没。  
“嘿，这不是黑崎小姐吗！最近的治安真是全靠你大哥了！替我向他说声辛苦了！”  
被唤作黑崎小姐的是黑崎一护的妹妹夏梨。乌色的发丝随意垂在耳畔，高高梳起的马尾辫显得颇为干练。她笑起来的时候温和有礼，与平素淡漠的表情判若两人。尽管工作与警察无关，但由于一护的关系，偶尔也会参与到案子中来，不得不说夏梨冷静的判断和敏锐的直觉令无数警官赞叹不已。  
她微微一笑，点了下头作为回礼，继而拐进一家小小的酒馆。  
要知道，酒馆这种鱼龙混杂的地方才是最直接的情报来源地。只要竖起耳朵，很有可能就会捕获非常有用的消息。她虽不是警察，但多多少少对这个T有点兴趣，又常在一护和露琪亚这些警官身边，也学到了很多查探方法。用露琪亚的话说，夏梨不做警察真是太可惜了。难得休假，她就趁此机会来酒馆碰碰运气。

“小姐，那边的先生请您喝一杯。”Waiter推过来一杯酒。和自己之前点的那杯一样，金黄色的Cider。苹果城的名酒。  
夏梨抬头望向Waiter指的那个方向，只见不甚明亮的角落之中，有个年轻人微微欠身。雪色的发在低调昏暗的背景中带着点惑人的感觉，那对微睁的漂亮眼眸中仿佛有绿光流动，一直晃进自己的眼睛。  
——完全不认识的陌生人。  
苹果城的人她当然不可能全都认识。此外，要是传出T这个人会来的话，只怕会有一大批陌生家伙慕名而来吧。不过这个人究竟是出于什么目的请自己喝这杯酒的呢就不得而知了。下毒什么的不可能，根本就没经由那人的手。所以说……也许只是场平白的邂逅，这一类的？算了不去管了，想要搭讪的话他自己会过来的。  
夏梨端起杯子欣然向他抬一下，算是接受，不过并不打算过去，她继续坐在吧台前听着其他人谈话。  
“……是啊……听说就是这两天了……”  
“一直很期待呢，能见到T的手段啊……”  
夏梨轻轻啜饮一口，带着苹果与酒精香气的Cider滑过她的喉咙，一片甜香。不愧是苹果城的名酒。而那个请客的人……想到这里她微微侧过视线，恰巧对上那双湖水绿的眼睛。在一片尘嚣中安静清澈，与周身的环境融合在一起，既有种莫名的排斥感，却又奇异地引人。  
她记起露琪亚曾说过的话。  
「有时候需要用心去感受那些人，那些内心深处散发出来的气息，是敌是友，是善还是恶。」  
这个人看起来在黑暗中如鱼得水，却又似乎并不屑于融入黑暗。  
是敌是友，是善是恶呢？

他只看了她几眼，就觉得那个女人不是一般的人。独自坐在那里，只点了杯酒，又不像是等人，更像是随便坐坐。但这一坐，只怕就有门道了。直觉告诉他，那个女人异常敏锐，此刻她正竖起耳朵在听别人谈话，而她身后那帮人正在高谈阔论的内容，就是T。  
对自己很好奇的女人么？也难怪……都传说自己帅得简直惨绝人寰，夸张的程度连他自己听了嘴角也要抖上几抖，挤着想来看自己一眼的女人也不是一群两群了。原本想秘密行动的，可惜有人在柠檬镇放了消息出去，也不知道是何居心。被抓当然不至于，但很可能会引来一大帮看热闹的围观党。  
啧，麻烦死了。我真不是怪盗基德那种人越多就越嚣张，耍帅扮酷的家伙。  
目光离开她，他开始认真构想自己要做的事情。说到崩玉，充其量不过是个委托人对组织提出的任务，而他碰巧接了那单生意，仅此而已。如果不是他接手，那将要丢掉的恐怕就不仅仅是一件东西那么简单的事情了。比起其他的专职杀手，他还是挺认可自己这个小偷身份的。尽管听上去，小偷这个字眼并不那么风光。就算被美化之后叫“怪盗”，本质仍是个偷东西的。  
Waiter走过的时候，他低声吩咐替那位小姐点了一杯酒。是这里最出名的一种，如同这座城的名字一般，带着苹果的香气。这样的选择，八成不会被拒绝。至于目的……她喝酒的姿势很好看，而且那种金黄色的酒很适合她，所以想再为她点一杯。他想了想，只在脑袋里找到了这个原因，没什么更深的含义了。  
他扬起脖子，将自己杯中的Calvados一饮而尽。T要来的消息几乎已沸沸扬扬传满苹果城，只怕再过不久就要全城戒备，时间并不像想象中那样充裕。他已经在酒馆里听了足够的情报，没必要再耽搁了，更何况，还有很多要准备的工作呢。他起身向外走去，路过那个女人的时候，微微点了下头示意。她也点头回礼。一瞥之下，他看到她有着近乎完美的侧脸。  
他走了出去，在迎面拂来的风中摇摇头。他心道，不过是一场邂逅，有缘再会了。

站在街边，他环视着这座城镇，方才还带着点笑意的绿眸此刻变得无比锋锐。下面要做的，是充分调查一下这里的警力。已经在酒馆听说了那个很有名的黑崎警官，就从他开始吧。  
手机忽然在口袋中振动起来。从不用铃声是他多年来养成的习惯。他看了一眼号码，按下接听键。  
“喂？”  
一把甜美而懒散的女声响起。「日番谷少爷，您的主顾有追加条款。」  
被唤作日番谷的人微微皱眉。“我说过了吧，松本，不要用那个称谓。”  
「是，是。不过称谓什么的只是身外之物，身份是无论如何都改变不了的。」  
日番谷的眼神黯淡了一下，捏着手机的指节因为用力而微微有些发白。“说重点。”  
「主顾的追加条款是，在这两天完成任务。做不到的话，待雪就会声誉扫地。」  
日番谷沉思片刻。“我知道了。”

待雪。  
尽管自己并不屑于接手这个杀手组织，但好歹是老爷子的东西。就算自己不要，也绝不能就此毁了。那位委托人在下单后又提出追加，而且是在时间方面的……当真如此紧急么？但不管理由是什么，只要接了委托待雪就不能坐视不理。看样子自己要抓紧一点了。  
挂断电话后，他竖起自己的衣领，快步向公共图书馆走去。在他身后，长风顿起，席卷过整个苹果城。

夏梨知道那个人已经离开了，甚至跟自己不动声色地打了个招呼。所以她否定了单纯邂逅的想法，因为那人丝毫没有搭讪的意思。而他从自己身后经过的时候，自己竟然感到一丝莫名的紧张。她说不清原因，也许是这杯酒里有着令她无法参透的目的，也许只是他走路的动作姿态带着微妙引人的气息。  
跟自己一样。这是第一想法。  
所谓的“一样”，也就是他来此的目的——探听消息。只要思考一下就会知道，自己在听的时候，那帮喝酒的人已经在谈论T的事情了，在此之前必然也是同样的内容，八成还会提到自家大哥黑崎一护，语气中很可能还会带着点骄傲的成分。如果那个人就是T的话，那么他应该已经得到一哥的部分情报了。所以他眼下离开，就可以去调查一哥的情况了。  
想到这里夏梨突然愣了一下。她发觉自己刚刚把那个人当作了T。尽管只是种假设，但作为一向敏锐的自己而言，这种假设显然已经有了真正的含义——她非常自然地赋予了他身份与目的，紧接着推测了他的下一步行动。  
如果……这是真的……  
想到这里，她推开桌上的酒杯抢了出去，然而已经太迟，那个人影早已消失不见。夏梨站在风里打量着街上三五成群的行人。  
如果自己的推断无误，是一定会再见的，对吧。她想起自己见过的那双微睁的眸，在黑暗中带起一道难以形容的光芒。又慵懒又高傲，虽不震慑人心却令人过目不忘，那眸子的颜色，像湖水沉默宁静的绿。  
夏梨整了整衣领，自然而然地向苹果城图书馆的方向走去。她倒要看看，从这城市公共开放的场所，究竟能查到多少有关黑崎一护的事情。

一个小时后，她站在苹果城图书馆中的开放式查询电脑前叹了口气。十分不妙，她暗自感叹了一下，立即拿起手机拨通了露琪亚的电话。  
“露琪亚么，帮我一个忙，先将几个网站的服务器关掉，等活动结束后再开。要他们打出服务器正在维护，稍后恢复的网页来，可以吗？”  
“嗯，我把那几个网址发给你。稍等片刻。”  
“对，越快越好。”  
“如果你想见我，就咖啡厅吧，上周五去的那家。还有啊，我比较喜欢你穿那条蓝底印花的裙子。”  
“那么两小时后见。Bye！”  
听对面的夏梨毫不犹豫地挂断电话，露琪亚陷入了沉思。  
她突然一句就提到了“活动”，这是他们之间的暗语，意指行动或事件，夏梨必然有所发现。而后的内容说明意味着那几个网站与事件有联系，而且有些不方便说的内容需要当面详谈，地点也用了非常模糊的说法令别人听不出具体地址，而那句对衣服的品评更是表明自己不能以警察的形象出现。  
不愧是夏梨，一如既往的精明。  
电子邮件已经来了。露琪亚用最快的速度处理好这件事情。如果夏梨说是，那她就不会有任何怀疑。露琪亚只扫了一眼那几个网址就察觉到，从那些地方能查到苹果城的警力情况。  
也就是说，夏梨可能察觉到T的行动了？

日番谷从书架的缝隙中盯着夏梨看了一段时间，她打电话的声音零零碎碎传进自己的耳朵，听来只是个普通邀约。不过，就从自己前脚刚离开她后脚就赶到的速度来看，一点也不简单。  
这女人大概是很厉害，可惜还是来晚了一步。想知道的，自己都已经查清楚了。  
对吧，黑崎夏梨小姐？  
盯着她离开，日番谷回到那台电脑前摆弄了几下。果不其然，所有的浏览信息都被清空了，一点痕迹也没留下。自己已经无法查明刚才她都看过什么网页，果然是做得挺周全。他微微翘起嘴角，转身消失在高大的书架之间。  
是时候去浦原商店探一探了，当然，是以普通顾客的身份。

当日番谷迈步走进浦原商店的时候，店长那句欢迎光临说得很是不疾不徐，斯文有礼。他点了点头，说声我来随便看看，就很随意地在店铺里看着商品。真是一家很奇特的商店，这是他的第一想法。卖的东西都很诡异，或许这应该叫新奇？粗看几眼，大半的商品他都觉得自己无法断定具体用途。他随手拿起一件镶着镜子的黄铜匣子。拿在手里沉甸甸的，上面有十分精美的什么家族的纹饰，还有面小圆镜。他随手打开来，悦耳的音乐立时响起。原来是个八音盒。  
“这音色真不错！”  
这时有人推门而入，他很自然地瞟了一眼门口，跟着收回目光继续端详自己手中的物件。  
我说是谁，原来是黑崎一护。这张脸已经被他牢牢记在了脑子里。更何况，他身上正穿着警察制服，应该是就即将发生的事件来找那位店长商讨对策的吧。  
见一护盯了自己几眼，也没有要说话的样子，他耸耸肩放下手中的黄铜匣子，十分知趣地推门离开，看上去就像是相当配合警察工作的普通市民。  
等这位顾客走出去有一阵后，一护才开始行动。他很利索地拿起方才那个人把玩过的盒子，仔细检查了一遍。显然没有什么发现。他放下盒子，又亲手检查了一遍附近的物件，确认没问题后才跟浦原交谈起来。  
此时，隔了两条街开外的小巷中，日番谷的嘴角轻轻挑起。在他的左耳上挂着一只银色的耳机。耳机中断断续续传出了黑崎警官与浦原店长的谈话。  
不愧是黑崎一护，是怀疑我在东西上动手脚吧。只可惜你找错地方了，我会那么大意地把窃听器安置在匣子附近吗，尽管停留了那么久？  
“……那件东西啊……是的我已经收好了……在地下室……你带着人来……”  
到这里，他“啪”地一声关掉了窃听器。那东西会在十分钟后自动销毁，不会被查到蛛丝马迹的。该听的都已经听到了。但还有些事情要准备，所以行动时间定在明晚。  
熟练地穿越街巷，他要更快地将这附近的地形摸清楚，这也是为了便于藏逃。

就在他经过一家不起眼的小咖啡厅的时候，由于角度问题，他并没有看到正对着窗口的位置刚好坐着两个人——夏梨和露琪亚。  
“你怀疑是那个人？”露琪亚一脸严肃，与工作有关的事情她总是认真对待。  
“嗯。”夏梨点头。她眯起眼睛打量着对面的露琪亚，比起警服，这身裙装也很适合她。  
“发色银白，眼睛是绿色的。只要一见到那个人就会感受到某些与众不同的地方。”夏梨搅了一下杯中的Blue Mountain，目光扫过窗外，就在此刻脑海中的那个身影竟在窗外一闪而过！  
“就是他！”她从椅子上跳了起来，将钱扣在桌上就闪了出去，“我们追！”  
半小时后，夏梨和露琪亚宣告跟踪失败。那家伙简直闪得比兔子还快，这些要命的街巷对那人来讲简直是如鱼得水。由于没有确凿证据，露琪亚并不方便通知警署正式跟踪缉拿，所以两人只是私下行动。本想仗着自己熟悉地形，抓不了至少也要跟个大概，没想到还是被干脆利落地甩脱了。  
“这样，如果有什么情况就第一时间通知我，没问题吧？”露琪亚留下话就离开了，毕竟，浦原商店那里还有安排。一护已经传了消息要她尽快赶过去。  
夏梨点了点头，向她道别。夜色悄然笼下，街灯逐渐亮起，星星点点照明了整座城市。只有在这种时候，你才能体会到苹果城那不为人知的地下称谓的真正含义——不夜。  
有些难以言述的东西会滋生于黑暗，潜藏于灯火无法通达的心脏深处。  
有人一心想要拯救，有人也会想，一起下地狱吧。


	2. 第二章 暗杀疑云

[第二章 暗杀疑云]

鬼使神差地，黑崎夏梨第二天来到浦原商店附近。反正目标是崩玉，真正的小偷总会来这里的。而且最重要的是她知道真相。那个真相意味着崩玉是绝对不可能被盗走的。这次那个T一定会栽在一哥手上。  
T的神话到这里就要终止了吧？是喜是悲呢，那不是她关心的问题。她只想知道，是不是被自己认定的那个家伙。  
她在不少商店的橱窗前站定，像是在欣赏里面的陈列商品，其实是借着玻璃的反光观察整条路上的人。至于怎样毫无差错地辨人认物，那还是一护和露琪亚教的。  
诶等等，谁来告诉她这不是个巧合？玻璃的倒影中竟真的，完全意料之外地，发现了昨天自己与露琪亚一起追了半天的那个男人。那人正低着头向这里走来，一副对外界环境并不怎么在意的样子。张扬如雪的发色在一众行人之中无比扎眼。因为戴了淡紫色的墨镜而辨不清眼睛本来的亮色。此外，他换了一身装束，十分随意的风格并不显眼，深深浅浅几眼看下来不得不说那身衣服穿在他身上很好看。  
夏梨心想，低头走路的人肯定不会看到我在做什么吧。真是幸运。她在心里暗叹一句，一面装作不经意地向那个人走去。在错肩而过的时候，不轻不重地撞了一下他的手臂。  
“啊，非常抱歉……诶？原来是你？”很自然的开场白。  
“啊？！”对方一愣。  
“上次你请我喝酒，谢谢了……所以，这次我说请你的话，肯赏个脸么？”  
一位绅士怎可能拒绝一位Lady的邀约呢？这次他们就近找了一家酒馆。夏梨再次为自己点了一杯Cider。  
“你是这里的人么？”打探情报正式开始，以聊天的方式和语气。  
年轻人摇摇头。  
“我只是到这里来旅游的。”他的笑容干净清透。若不是先入为主有“这个人就是T”的想法，夏梨简直要相信他真的只是个游客。  
也许是真的？其实是自己一直在胡思乱想？  
“我叫日番谷冬狮郎，一直住在橘子城。”看对方的神色，他主动补充，“是个离这里很远的地方，也不是什么繁华的城市。对了，还没有请教小姐芳名？”  
“黑崎夏梨。”

意外地直白呢。日番谷忽然觉得自己对她生出了些许好感。至少对待一个陌生人，她并没有意图欺骗。自己早在图书馆的时候就摸清了她的底细——黑崎警官的妹妹，黑崎夏梨。刚才一直在考虑对策的自己确实不够小心，被她发现了。那时候虽然有些诧异，不过也还是能感受到那一撞之下微妙的斧凿痕迹。他能肯定她是蓄谋来找自己的。然而就是在这样的情况下，她还是没有遮掩自己的身份。是为什么呢？  
第一个可能，她根本就没有怀疑自己，真的只是碰巧见到自己，想请自己喝杯酒……但不符合她精明的气质，更不符合自己的第六感，驳回。  
第二，对自己有所怀疑于是出手试探……这个可能性最大。应对方法就是自己也试探回去。两人同时玩一场不揭牌游戏。  
第三，她知道自己身份，并且已经查清一切，摊牌来的。这样的话就要看情况了。不过，看在她是独自一人而不是带了一大帮警察的份上，就算知道自己是T，也很可能是来先行劝阻的。毕竟自己还没有动手，并未构成盗窃的罪名。在没有确凿证据的情况下，警察也没办法拘捕。  
“日番谷先生到底为什么要请我喝酒呢？”夏梨不是个喜欢拐弯抹角的人，即便她想套话也会选择比其他人更直观而纯粹的角度。更何况，她确实想知道这个问题的答案，就从这里开始了。与正事无关的话题可以适当打消对方的疑虑。  
日番谷并没有点同样的酒，他换了一杯Apple Martini。淡淡的金色液体盛点在冰镇马提尼杯中，在吧台灯光下闪过一抹摄人心魄的光泽。苹果味道的杜松子酒和伏特加混杂在一起，仿佛化学反应般生出一种令人迷醉的味道。他将杯子举到唇边浅尝，香气萦绕。  
“如果我说，只是因为夏梨小姐喝酒的姿势非常好看呢？”他非常诚挚地看进夏梨的眼，眸底带着些许热切。有狡猾地转移话题的技巧，更不失恭维的成分，从某种程度上讲，日番谷心里很清楚，这是事实。  
“哦？那还真是多谢夸奖了。”语气不喜不悲。然而她无法否认自己感到有点开心。  
“夏梨小姐一直住在苹果城？”  
“是的。”  
“我很喜欢这地方，”日番谷又弯起嘴角，“圣-萨姆斯贝利大教堂真的非常华丽。我昨天赶到那里的时候，教堂正在做弥撒。很遗憾我进不去了，只好去附近的广场。那个大广场，叫……嗯，叫……”  
夏梨接下了他的话。“萨瑟尔广场。”  
“哦是的，我喜欢那些鸽子，喜欢它们翅膀拍打起来的声音。”

Cider顺着夏梨的喉咙滑下去，清淡的果香在唇齿间扩散。她已经听明白了这个男人昨天的行程，尽管不知道他说的是否属实。自己与他相遇是下午两点左右，教堂的弥撒是下午三点，如果他没能参加，那么去萨瑟尔广场也不过再耗上一小时的工夫，再赶到自己与露琪亚约见的那家咖啡厅前的话，还是有这个可能的。如果这个安排是真的，那他就没有去过公共图书馆。不过换一种方式考虑，如果他能够赶到公共图书馆，那这些资料——教堂的弥撒时间，到达广场所需的时间——都可以了解得一清二楚。这些资料足够他设计出一趟丰富多彩的行程。  
可他真的不是个游客吗？夏梨再次产生了怀疑。他甚至犯了任何旅行者都可能会犯的错误——因为走了太多地方而不小心忘记某些景点的名字——他都恰如其分地表现了出来。  
究竟是伪装，还是事实？  
日番谷微笑。这些真真假假的话她消化得如何了呢？去过那些地方是真的，只是时间上稍有差异罢了。在这两天内是不会看出异常的，因为所有地方的安排都一模一样，这一点他已经确认过了。教堂会在同一时间举行弥撒，鸽子们也一直都在广场上。  
至于原本还想继续了解一下这位小姐的想法，却不得不就此打住了。他还有其他事情要做。作为绅士不拒绝Lady的邀约是一方面，另一方面，他也不能把时间全交待在这里。如果不做好准备，今晚就别想行动了。已经到了最后的期限，他不能再等了。  
“那么，夏梨小姐，我还有其他的旅行计划，如果你不介意的话，我们就此别过吧。非常感谢你的邀请，在下不胜荣幸。”日番谷说得非常礼貌，夏梨也没办法挽留。一个游客在自己喜欢的城镇，还有详细的旅行计划，自己也不好占据人家太多时间吧。  
他尊敬而虔诚地在她的手背上留下蜻蜓点水的一吻，转身离开。  
夏梨目送日番谷消失在街头。目前她对这个人依然有所怀疑。尽管她并没有意识到，她对自己的怀疑可能比日番谷要更严重。她在酒吧门前站了片刻，转身离开，下一个要去的地方是圣-萨姆斯贝利大教堂。不管怎样，她有了另一个可以调查的方向。  
有所怀疑，才要彻查到底。

当夜。浦原商店灯火通明。一护早已布置稳妥，派了无数警员在地下室严密监护。所有人打醒十二分精神巡逻的样子，和名侦探柯南里的场景也差不多了，现在是万事俱备只等怪盗了。  
“咚——”一声异响在门外响起，紧接着就是有人跑开的脚步声。  
“也许是犯人发现埋伏逃掉了，露琪亚你领二课去追！”  
“是！”  
就在露琪亚率领警员离开几分钟后，一个闪着耀眼白光的物件从屋顶猛然落下。  
糟了！一护这样想着，却无法阻止自己的视线在突如其来的白光中难以适应而变得一片空白。他凭记忆向崩玉所在的盒子扑去。指尖触到了一样东西，却有些异样。等光线黯淡下来，他这才发现，那个放置崩玉的盒子——原本是个银制的精美雕花盒——就在刚才，被换成了店铺里那个大小相近的黄铜八音盒。  
“哦呀！”店长的声音传来，一护回过头，见他正抬头望着屋顶发出赞叹的声音。天花板上不知何时被画上了一枚很大的雪花符号。冰蓝色的符号工整漂亮，笔法流畅，丝毫不见慌乱。  
混账！这该死的T！  
“所有人立即去追查T的下落！”黑崎一护一声令下，警员们纷纷出动，在商店四周按既定路线展开搜索。  
至于真正盗宝的人，刚刚就混在几队警员中，不露痕迹地跟着别人一起散开，去搜索所谓的“自己”。此刻他已穿过无数街巷马不停蹄地赶到了很远的地方。在幽深的小巷中他一把扯开警察制服，露出本来的衣物。  
制服这东西穿起来虽然严整好看，但还是不够方便。日番谷笑一下，继续向前跑去。任务书上写的，是将崩玉带到狮子桥，安置在桥下就好。他既已得手，当然要在第一时间完成任务，之后就可以返回总部了。  
日番谷很快就到了狮子桥。这座桥是苹果城内河上的一座石桥，整座桥体都是由石头筑成的。苹果城是一座历史悠久的古城，像这样的石桥在内河上还有不少，而且外表十分相似。如果对环境不够熟悉的话，找起来也不是很容易。不过显然，他早就做好了一切准备。  
他轻车熟路地从桥底侧抽出一块石头，将盒子塞进早已镂空的石块内部，再重新放回桥底。石头朝外的那面用白色的笔画下了待雪的符号——一株三叶向下的待雪草。在待雪的任务中，涉及藏匿物品的地点，都会打上特殊标记。  
就在他要闪身离开的时候，忽然间生出一种感觉。这是多年来出生入死生出的第六感，在无数次危难中将他救下的直觉。  
极度危险。

被消音器弱化的枪声几乎在同一时刻响起，在大脑反应之前，他的身体就先做出了应对。日番谷用最快的速度向前扑了出去，他感到肩上一凉，接着燃烧成一片火辣。是子弹从自己肩胛穿透。若非有向前扑的那个动作，被打中的就将是自己的心脏。  
灭口吗？  
日番谷无暇多想，因为紧跟着就会有第二，第三发子弹，颗颗都会要自己的命。他闪身向巷内扑去。只有借助深巷间复杂的地形，才有逃脱的可能！  
果然，接下来子弹似乎从自己的肋骨附近划过。一阵剧痛。他伸手捂住自己左腹，感到有滚烫的血液滴下，却也来不及检查，不知道伤势如何。  
脚步在身后的巷中响起，他忍着左肩与腹部的疼痛，在脑海中搜索最高效的逃跑路线。也幸亏事前对这里的地形做了充分的了解，他像只迅捷的豹，借助夜色的掩护与巷间复杂的地形，辗转移动，并没有被杀手立刻追上。  
可恶！肩胛那里……是伤到血管了吗……血液不断流出，更何况自己只顾按住腹部，那里根本无暇顾及。迟早会被发现的，地上留下的血迹简直就是追杀自己的最佳导航。  
他咬紧牙关从下个巷口扑了出去，毫不犹豫地跳进内河。只要下了河，鲜血就会随着水流冲走。即便仍旧流血不止，上岸的地点也没那么容易找。这是眼下唯一能够甩脱杀手的方法。  
半小时后，他浑身湿漉，十分狼狈地攀上一处河岸。大量失血加上在水里浸泡过久，日番谷感到彻骨的寒冷。尽管有立刻趴下的冲动，他还是挑了一条小巷，一头钻了进去。  
唔，糟糕……视线开始模糊了……脚步也开始乱……失血过多了……  
就在他即将倒下的那个瞬间，他觉得自己被什么人扶住了，没有一头栽倒在地。紧接着一个声音在自己耳边响起，很冷静也有点熟悉，是今天听到过的那个女声。  
“喂，你……没事吧，日番谷冬狮郎？”

日番谷冬狮郎醒来后发现自己躺在一间屋子里。窗帘被拉起来遮住窗口，密不透风。与此同时，肩胛与腹部疼痛不已，他这才想起自己中了枪。低头查看了一下，两处伤口都已经被处理过了，现在有一大堆绷带绑住了受伤的地方。他试着活动了两下，还有很剧烈的痛感。环顾四周，看样子这是家旅馆。自己在昏倒之前遇到的那个人，好像是……黑崎夏梨？也就是说，是她带自己来这里的？  
屋子的门突然响了一下，他冰绿的眸猛地扫过去，带着敌意盯住那扇门。可能是夏梨，也有可能是……任何人。

是夏梨。  
黑崎夏梨一推门进来，就看到日番谷已经醒了。他湖水绿的双眸在瞬间有一丝敌意泛起，看清是自己后立刻就消失了。现在这家伙已经彻头彻尾换上了一脸“感谢拯救失足游客”的无辜神情。  
“那么，T先生，”夏梨这次可不会再被他骗倒了，直接换了称呼。现在她已经毫不犹豫地直接称他为T了，“是谁在追杀你？”  
“嗯？竟然不是先问崩玉么？”他笑起来，压根不否认自己的身份。反正夏梨已经看穿了自己，再说谎也没什么意思。  
“伯莱塔92F，能用到这种枪的人不多吧。”夏梨插起双臂紧盯住他的眼睛，锐利的目光连日番谷都感到没办法隐瞒下去，“是谁想要你的命？”  
他扬了扬眉梢，开口时声音平平淡淡。“小姐，如果跟这种事扯上关系，是不会有好结果的。”  
“你应该知道这不是‘如果怎样’的问题，而是‘已经如此’了……”夏梨哂笑，“你就这样对待你的救命恩人？连个问题也不肯回答？就算死也别让我死得不明不白吧？”  
“你怎么知道我是T的？”  
“啊，线索很多……你昨天在酒馆里说了谎话，圣-萨姆斯贝利大教堂前天的弥撒临时取消了。再加上昨天失窃，当晚你又突然被追杀。别忘了还有你半路丢下的警察制服，足以缩小你的移动范围。给我个不怀疑你的理由，Hitsugaya Toushirou，T先生？”她耸了耸肩，“幸好我昨晚刚好在这附近，否则你别想活到现在。”  
嘛说的没错，线索还真是挺多。日番谷没所谓地想，谁能想得到弥撒临时取消了……  
“行了不要再试图转移话题了，回答我的问题吧。”她往前走了一步。

黑崎夏梨无疑聪慧又漂亮，与她接触的每一分每一秒都在吸引着自己。日番谷冬狮郎承认有那么一瞬间自己对她真的有点——也就是那么一点点——动摇。也许自己可以告诉她一部分真相，这样的想法在脑海中毫无悬念地闪过。但他更清楚动摇的代价，对自己而言无所谓，对她而言却很残忍。  
就像待雪的接线员松本乱菊所说的，身份这种东西，并不是你想不要就可以不要的。日番谷不喜欢杀手的世界，不喜欢待雪，更不喜欢黑暗的东西，但他从出生起就不能逃避只能面对。那些潜藏在夜色之下真正的黑暗挥之不去，他没得选择。但夏梨不同。她本来就不属于这个世界，擅自将她扯进来只会毁了她。  
“我没有理由把你也拉下水。”他平静地看着她。  
她看着他，像是要从他的表情里找出一丝半毫的反悔，片刻过后夏梨换上了一副无奈又懊恼的神情。她没再说话，只是走过房间伸手拉开了窗帘。日番谷刚醒的时候就意识到了，厚重的帘幕将窗外光线遮得严严实实。在光线流窜进来的那个瞬间，日番谷冰绿的眸中映出窗子对面的一丝寒光。  
不好！

夏梨突然被日番谷从身后扑倒，与此同时一声脆响，眼前的玻璃已经粉碎。是狙击手从对面建筑中击穿了玻璃。不过这一枪显然没有打中他们。杀手并不会立刻开第二枪，他只需要耐心寻找下一次机会。  
夏梨心说，这一枪来得还真快，比自己想象的还要快。如果这次不是日番谷，自己已经死了。不过，死里逃生没有让她惊愕，更没有让她吓到腿软，因为这正是她的计划——引那个杀手出来，让日番谷亲眼看到，事情已经不可逆转。  
趴在地上，她侧过头低声开口。“现在你明白了吧，我已经逃不掉了。”  
腕上一紧，她被日番谷拽了起来。他把她拉到墙边，躲在从外面看不到的方位。他的声音在夏梨耳边响起，不知道是因伤势还是紧张而略显急促。  
“是镜花水月。”他说。


	3. 第三章 待雪少主

[第三章 待雪少主]

“不管怎么说，还是先离开这里的好吧？”  
“嗯……”夏梨正在思索日番谷所说的那个镜花水月是怎么回事，听到这句才醒悟过来要先逃跑才对。她向门口走去，才走出一步就被拽住胳膊揪了回来。  
“喂你干吗？”回头，就对上那双清亮的眸子。好似有什么东西萦萦绕绕深深浅浅，精明得令她移不开目光。  
“小姐，你该不会是想大摇大摆地从门口走出去吧？”日番谷一副调侃的腔调，“自己往枪口上撞？”  
从旅馆门口走出去的那一刹那，你就是砧板上的鱼，任人宰割。不夜这个词，虽然是指苹果城，又不完全等同。别以为只是换了个称谓，其实根本是换了一个世界。不能再用普通人的眼光看待这个夜色笼罩下的世界了，你明白吗。  
他闪到窗前，小心翼翼探了一眼。似乎方才的杀手已经不在了，没有枪声也没有动作。他向下望了一眼，这里是二楼，还好不算高。  
他指一下地面。“跳吧。”  
刚一回头，脑袋上就一沉，是被扣上了一顶帽子。  
“想跑就先把你这耀眼的头发遮起来。”  
日番谷的手刚刚扶上那顶帽子，就见夏梨从窗口一跃而出，身手利索得超乎想象。他不禁勾起嘴角。真是相当可以，这个女人。无暇多想他跟着夏梨跳下去，身上的伤口疼痛依旧，不过他一如既往地选择无视。  
很多时候为了不带来更大的痛苦，必须选择暂时的隐忍。

带着夏梨穿过那些迷宫般的街巷，他似乎不用动脑子就能决定在这个路口向左还是向右，简直可以用行云流水来形容。夏梨在他身后，带着十分惊奇的目光打量身前的人。从井上小姐带来T的消息到现在才短短三天，这家伙究竟是什么时候来到苹果城的？埋伏了多久？  
“你怎么对街巷这么了解？”竟然比我这个苹果城的常驻居民还要熟门熟路。  
“之前探过路。我的记忆力是很好的。”日番谷侧目，伸手点了点自己的脑袋。是啊，若非如此，早就死过十七八次了。  
他再次意识到一件事情。单从没有一个警察找上门这件事看来，不知是夏梨故意避开还是对警方有所交待。毕竟是黑崎一护的妹妹，这一重身份实在有些特殊。自己也做好了足够的觉悟与警方周旋，但这一路上都没有警方出没的痕迹，他感到十分不解。黑崎夏梨究竟是怎么打算的呢？  
再向前走出数米，日番谷犹豫再三，终究还是开了口。“很感谢你救了我，但我更想知道，”他停下脚步，回过身面对夏梨，毫不退让地直接看进她沉沉墨色的双眸，“你是打算抓我回去，还是要怎样？”  
“这位先生，”夏梨在他身后落定脚步，很正经地回答，“请不要误会。我只是个坐在办公室里的普通职员。”  
日番谷看着她，看了很久，突然轻声笑起来。  
两人不再说什么，继续向前。由日番谷领路，七拐八绕，最后停在了一条稍宽绰些的小巷里。那里停着一辆车，看起来很不起眼的Focus。日番谷抬手打开了车门。  
上帝作证他其实是想说“是跟我走还是回警察身边”的，可是话从嘴边一说出去就变成了——  
“跟我走，夏梨。”

车子用最快的速度离开苹果城，现在正行驶在近郊。毫无疑问他们正向十分遥远的地方进发。道路两侧是山林，种着茂盛的苹果树。此刻还不到成熟的季节，否则能看到漫山遍野的红。夏梨张了张嘴，却终究没有说什么。头一回用这异常英勇的方式离开居住了这么久的苹果城，多少也是有些感触的。  
她看着车窗外飞速后退的景色，愣了片刻才想到大问题。  
“我们去哪里？”  
开车的人侧一下头，车速毫不见慢。“我的总部静灵廷。在橘子城。”说完他顿了下，又追问一句，“你真的跟我去？”  
拜托，刚刚是谁态度强硬地说要我跟着你走的？！  
几分钟前已经经历过一场惊险刺激的飞车追逐了，夏梨甚至没有心情再去回忆日番谷是如何奋勇甩脱对方的。后车窗在枪声中异常惊悚地支离破碎。幸好其他地方没事，否则出个车祸当场身亡也不是没可能。虽然日番谷在下山处的险要弯道利用飘移将后面杀手的车推下山谷着实非常帅气，但等两个人反应过来的时候车子早已驶出了苹果城。  
说到底，哪里又有给她下车回头的时间了。现在他们两个已经成了一根藤上的蚂蚱。谁也脱不了干系了。  
夏梨心里隐隐知道，如果她固执地选择离开，日番谷也绝不会为难自己。可总有那么一种感觉，让她觉得，这一次跟着他才是正确的。  
她从衣袋中摸出手机，拿在手里。她并没有看旁边的人，只是看着掌中的小小物件。  
“喂，你相信我吧？”  
日番谷瞟了她一眼。  
“当然。”他说不出这分信任是来自于哪里，可他就是相信。也许是她摆明与警察无关的态度，也许是她宁肯跟在自己身边的抉择，反正他是毫不犹豫地就回答了。甚至连他自己都有些诧异，自己竟是如此相信她。

“喂是一哥吗？”  
“现在突然有点事，短时期内不能回去了。”  
电话那头“喀啦”一声响，紧接着就换了一个声音，是露琪亚。  
“不用担心我，露琪亚。我向你保证，等有时间再联系你们。对，但现在不行。”  
“我向你保证。”  
“相信我。Bye.”  
“啪”地关掉手机，夏梨十分利落地拆出SIM卡，一下折断，扬手就扔出了车窗。被折出一道裂痕的SIM卡在空中划过一道优美的弧线，翻滚着落入旁边的山林。车身两侧，象征着这座城市的不计其数的苹果树被抛下，退却如潮。  
不回头。  
日番谷看着身边人带着无谓，同样也带着点隐隐哀伤与笑的神情，突然想凑到她身前去狠狠吻她。  
他想问她，为什么要露出这样的神情。  
你不是还有我么。

“镜花水月……”黑崎夏梨脱口而出的这个词，堪堪打断了日番谷杂乱而烦恼的思绪，“镜花水月是什么组织？”  
后者将目光收回，专心致志地开车。  
“和我们待雪一样，见不得光的东西，”他耸肩，“你之前提到伯莱塔92F，我只能想到是他们。能跟待雪平起平坐，又跟意大利的黑手党素有来往，想弄到这枪还是很有门路的。”  
“他们追杀你的理由是什么？”  
“八成是灭口吧。死人永远比活人更能守住秘密。”  
夏梨侧目看去，日番谷说得冷冷淡淡，也没什么表情，仿佛刚才说的只是件不足挂齿的小事。她突然就觉得心脏停滞了一拍。这就是自己平素根本不可能接触更不可能了解到的，黑暗滋生的世界。  
“为了抹杀一件事情的存在而雇用第三方力量除去之前的关联人。这种做法很普遍。”  
这就是黑暗与光明的差异。  
不夜与苹果城的差异。

马不停蹄地驱车将近32个小时，他们终于赶到了十分遥远的橘子城。当初在酒馆里的时候日番谷也没有说谎，待雪的总部静灵廷——他住的地方——确实在橘子城。  
车子停在了一家很普通的旅店门前，木雕的挂牌在风中微微摇晃，上面是铜质雕花的字样——“Seireetey”。橘子城是个离海边不远的城市，车程几个小时就可以抵达海岸。托交通便利的福，这里的旅游业发展得相当不错。随随便便开个小旅店，在旺季的时候都可以赚到不少。两人从车上下来一直到走进旅店，在旁人眼中俨然是一对来此旅游的情侣。  
等到进了门，夏梨不得不承认，这里比外面看起来要大得多。  
“欢迎光临Seireetey，”柜台前坐着两名漂亮的女侍应，其中金发灰眸的美女向两个人微笑致意，“请问有预订吗？”  
日番谷伸手敲敲桌面。“T132号房间。”  
“请随我来。”女子站起身来，领着两个人走向后面廊道。  
进了电梯，女子按下B2的按键。电梯门刚一关上，她就奇迹般地从礼貌性的笑容换上一副亲近嬉笑的模样。  
“日番谷少爷，这是从哪里带回来的小猫啊？”不待日番谷发作，她就非常大方地向夏梨伸出手来，“我叫松本乱菊。叫我乱菊就可以了。”  
“黑崎夏梨。”说着，她与乱菊握了一下手。  
电梯在地下二层停了下来，这里是停车场，乱菊领着两个人在车辆中穿行，拐进了另外一条走廊。  
“这是历来的规矩，不能被外人见到总部，所以，”她变戏法一样从一辆Chevrolet中取出一瓶饮料并倒出一杯，“请喝下它，不是毒药，只会让你昏迷片刻。”  
都说得这么直白了，夏梨实在不能拒绝。她看了看杯中透明无色的饮料，转过头见日番谷对她点头，这才接过来一饮而尽。一阵晕眩瞬间涌上头顶，她不受控制地踉跄一步，眼前一黑，跟着落进一个温暖的怀抱。  
“怎么想起带回只猫咪来？”乱菊饶有兴趣地盯着日番谷臂弯里的人，“就不怕Master怪罪下来？”  
“我正恨不得他把我赶出去。”那双绿色的明亮眼瞳首次沾染上冰一样的温度。  
乱菊幽幽叹一口气。“你知道这没可能的。他要你继承待雪。”

独自走进那条悠长的暗道，两侧一如既往没有灯光，日番谷放轻脚步。臂弯里的女子有着令他心跳加速的感觉，在一片漆黑的世界里这样的感觉尤为明显。心跳一刻不停并且愈加放肆。黑暗中的道路曲折如迷宫，他却好似看都不看，随意行走。这是条已经走过无数次的道路。那些只走过一次的复杂地形他也可以毫厘无差地记下，更何况是这里呢？  
直到眼前一亮。  
金属色泽的吧台，光怪陆离的灯光，诡谲变幻的曲调，这一切都仿佛和刚才是两个世界。不过，这里才是待雪真正的总部——静灵廷。地下的世界，活跃于暗中的法外之地。  
披着粉色和服的大叔悠闲地哼着小调，仿佛漫不经心地信步走来。京乐春水，待雪的首席杀手，尽管论年龄已经快退役了，可身手与实力依旧能令对手心惊胆寒。  
“哟，小少爷，好久不见了！”他扬了扬手，一副醉酒还没醒过来的样子，日番谷却知道他一直都是这样，不能被他不正不经的外表蒙蔽，这家伙握刀的时候，那刀尖绝对不会有一丝颤抖。此刻京乐打量着夏梨，连连赞叹，“真是年轻漂亮的小姑娘啊。哪里捡来的？介绍一下吧！”  
“我的女人，别打主意。”绿色的眸冷然扫来一眼，昭示着主人的不悦。他在等京乐春水真正要传达的内容。这家伙一见自己出现就立刻晃过来，绝不是只为开这一句玩笑。还有更重要的事情在等着自己。  
果不其然，京乐春水敛起了表情。他指了指楼上。“Master要见你。”  
日番谷拧起眉。  
“喂喂小少爷，不要总是这幅表情去见老爷子。他会很伤心的。”  
“我说过的吧，别这样称呼我。”他冷冷回答。那个人怎么可能有心呢。  
“不管怎么说你都是他的孙子吧？”  
又来了。每个人都是这样说教。“如果我有选择的权利，我一定选不。”  
“唉，伤脑筋啊。你知不知道，如果你出了事，老爷子可是不惜一切代价也要对方偿还的。”  
日番谷冷笑。“赔得上整个待雪？”  
“赔得上整个待雪。”  
他盯着京乐，后者一副笃定如此你奈我何的神情，于是没了词，只好先抱着夏梨走去自己卧室，安顿好之后才去楼上见那个人，待雪的Master，他的爷爷。

被称作Master的男人端坐在桌前，眉眼祥和，一道深深的疤痕从他左眉斜斜穿过。他看见日番谷进来，只抬了一下眼睛，又重新看向自己手中的书籍。  
“我觉得，是时候要将待雪交给你了。”  
“我什么时候说过要了。”日番谷看着他，语气漠然，无动于衷。  
老人抬头，猛然间屋内流窜起可怖的杀气，昭示着眼前的老人仍是待雪的Master，岁月仿佛从未夺走他乖张狂暴的戾气。日番谷咬紧牙关，从头到脚都在抵触这个存在。  
“在这个世界混了这么久，你还有抽身的可能？”老人的语气更是冷漠，听在他耳中有如取笑讥讽，字字尖锐如针。  
“自从那件事害死我母亲，我就发誓决不会要你的待雪！”黯绿的眸中怒意流肆，日番谷冬狮郎摔门而出。  
老人看着一声巨响后关紧的房门，眯起眼睛。光线半明半暗，交界处有灰尘滚滚地流动。他闭上眼，如雕塑那样沉默下去。  
你什么时候才能明白……这世界应该是由你创造，而不是被你拒绝。  
待雪不是我的，它注定是你的。

松本乱菊愕然看着日番谷脸上带着鲜见的怒意从Master的屋子里走出来。虽然总是带着不悦的表情出来，但她从未见他这样恼火的样子。乱菊脸上还带着点诧异，但在日番谷面前她从不用掩饰什么。所以她就带着那有点难以置信的表情，走到他身前。  
“日番谷……”少爷这两个字，果然还是先免了吧，“那位委托人刚刚传来一个消息，说崩玉是假的。”  
正欲离开的那个人停下了脚步。是的，不是没有这个可能。  
“而他提供了一个情报，说真正的崩玉在这里。”乱菊摊开掌心，露出一张小小的字条。那上面写着一行密语，是一个地址和一道指令。  
日番谷低眉扫了一眼，就挥一下手，转身走开。乱菊明白这意味着他已经知道了。每次都是这样，日番谷冬狮郎过目的东西从来都不需要看第二遍。甚至连伸手接过都免了，自己就可以拿走处理掉。  
“……你要去么？”乱菊不太确定地问。  
“如果不去善后，就是待雪的过失了吧。”说完，日番谷走回自己的房间，留下松本乱菊在身后怔愣。  
片刻过后，金发的美女摇摇头，嘴角溢出一丝苦笑。  
上帝作证，你真的没发现么，少爷。  
一旦涉及到待雪的名誉，你其实……是最上心的那个人了。

日番谷回到自己的房间，夏梨还没有醒。那杯迷药的药劲很大，喝下去至少会睡四个小时。他走到床边坐下，绞起双手思考一些事情。  
自己需要重新回到苹果城，因为崩玉还在那里，他需要再去偷一次。随即他又想到镜花水月的那些杀手，目光重新投向静静躺在床上的夏梨。她墨色的发丝十分随意地散乱在枕上。日番谷不禁伸手替她拢好。柔顺的发从指缝中滑过，有着非常舒服的触感。白皙的肌肤和双颊略染的红晕都没能逃过他的视线。他从不否认她的美，甚至还觉得这样的容貌再加上她所拥有的勇气，智慧与洒脱的个性，让自己难以抵抗地心动。  
他隐隐觉得，能遇见夏梨简直像是天赐的最佳礼物。  
自己刚刚才把这个人从死神手里抢回来，绝不能再让她以身犯险。  
留下一张字条，他悄悄关上门离开。走廊中的脚步声渐行渐远，最终消失在尽头。老实留在这里，他心说，我很快回来。

夏梨一醒来就看到了墙上的挂钟。她惊诧地发现自己距离上次看到的时间，已经过去了至少六个小时。她立刻坐起身来。  
这里是待雪的总部！她想起来了。自己喝了一杯饮料——确切的说该叫迷药——之后就不省人事了，该是自己昏倒的时候被直接带进来了吧。  
她坐在床上打量这个房间。很干净，也很简洁。若说装饰，只有墙上一副装裱好的字，只有一个字——刃。落款是日番谷冬狮郎。环目四顾间，发现床头的小桌上有一个小小的金色按铃。旁边摆着一张便条。  
「按这里就可以找到松本。」  
她盯着字条看了一阵，觉得那个人的笔迹超乎意料得好看。有些圆润，偏又有着说不出的霸道。她伸手去沿着那些字迹描绘了一遍，然后才反应过来……自己这是在做什么？！  
夏梨伸出手，按了一下按铃。不久，就有高跟鞋的声音传来，门开了，金发美女落落大方地走了进来。  
“你醒啦，我亲爱的小猫？”  
夏梨揉着自己的额角。“唔，还是有点晕。他人呢？”  
“少爷说让你在这里好好休息一下。他还有事情，先出去了。”  
小猫一下警觉起来，盯住松本乱菊的眼睛。  
“出去？他去干什么了？”  
“诶？你管得还真严呐……”乱菊一脸坏笑，抬手做一个起誓的姿势，“我可以向你发誓少爷他绝不是出去拈花惹草了。”  
“别开玩笑了……他到底是去做什么了？”心底莫名生出一种担心，她总觉得要知道他的动向才好。隐隐约约好像有什么事情，非常重要的东西，却被遗忘在某个地方没有来得及说……会酿成大祸的感觉……  
乱菊盯着她，足足看了有三分钟。那对灰蓝的眸中渐渐染上一种色彩，那究竟是什么，夏梨分辨不清。  
“你真的……想知道？”

“他回苹果城了。”乱菊从她的沉默中看出了坚定，继续说了下去，“委托人来消息，说崩玉是假的，同时送来了一个新地址，要他再去盗一次。”  
猛地睁大眼睛，夏梨几乎是一瞬间就从床上跳了起来。她狠狠咬着牙，一字一顿。  
“这、不、可、能……”  
乱菊不明就里地看着她的反常行径。为什么她会这样笃定地说不可能呢？  
“因为……”夏梨深吸一口气，眼中划过一丝决绝的光，被遗忘的就是这件事，“真正的崩玉早就被毁了！我亲眼所见！”  
愣然半晌，夏梨揉着自己的脑袋在房间中来回踱起步。她弯如新月的眉狠狠纠结起来，脸上的神情半是担心半是懊恼。  
“糟糕我竟然忘记说这件事情了，原本以为他不会再跟这事扯上关系的，结果怎么还是没完？！事情绝对不会这么简单的！一定会发生什么……万一被一哥抓到？！或者再碰上那些家伙……绝对不能再待在这里了。必须要尽快赶过去才行……”  
松本乱菊听着她自言自语，许久，才下定决心一般咬着下唇，再抬起头就是坚定美丽的平静表情。“感谢我吧小猫，平时的传讯我都会在通知后的第一时间销毁，但这一次……鬼知道为什么我竟然留下了字条……”她伸出手，掌心里赫然便是之前的那张字条，“地址。”  
夏梨一把抓过字条就要夺门而出。松本乱菊惨兮兮的声音立刻从身后传来，变化之快简直令人怀疑和刚才那个坚定泄密的家伙其实是两个人。  
“少爷说了要你待在这里好好休息的。”  
夏梨刚刚握住门把手还没有开门，听见这话她回过头来，对金发的美女缓缓眨了眨眼睛。  
“有车没有？”  
松本乱菊轻轻一笑。我相信少爷是不会看错人的。我也不会看错人的。所以……下一秒钟，车钥匙在空中划出一道完美的弧线，落进某人手中。  
“地下停车场，3A07。喔，我们少爷就拜托你了。”  
刚踏出一步，夏梨仿佛突然想起了什么，生生停下了脚步。  
“等等，少爷？你叫他，少爷？……他到底是什么人？”  
“哇哦，什么都不知道就被少爷给拐回来了吗？”乱菊笑得花枝乱颤，直到夏梨换上一副有些无奈的神情，她才清了清嗓子郑重开口，“记好了小猫……日番谷冬狮郎，是Master的孙子，注定要继承待雪的人。”


	4. 第四章 逢场作戏

[第四章 逢场做戏]

黑色的Chevrolet在笔直的公路上飞驰，几乎不需要去顾虑什么。驾车人的思绪却丝毫没有闲下来的意思。她有很多事情需要思考。  
时间分秒过去。她知道纵然自己把车速飙到极限，也不能立刻将那个人追回来。需要做的事情比想象的要更多。她闭一下眼再睁开，疲惫不安的神色尽数敛起，取而代之的是一脸沉静。  
她记得自家哥哥曾说过，面对突发情况，越是惶惶就越见不到希望。所以在任何情况下，最先做的就是要保持冷静。至少到现在为止，她一直做得很好。  
夏梨将手探到车座下方，果不其然摸到一把枪的轮廓。这是她打开车门的时候，座位上的一张字条告诉她的，而且她十分相信这字条就出自松本乱菊之手。她已经在心里将松本乱菊定位为胆大心细，敢作敢为的人。那双灰蓝眸中的锐气会在她下定决心的时候利如剑锋，令人不能忽视。她走了一会儿神，指尖无意识地摩挲着那把M1907的金属外壳，像冰一样冷。杀人的凶器。  
从头到尾，整件事情与其说委托更像是个阴谋。就凭自己知道的事情——崩玉已经不在，加上日番谷的特殊身份——夏梨觉得事情并不像他说的那样，只是单纯灭口这样简单。她不知道自己是否太过敏感，但她怀疑从一开始，被盯上的人就是日番谷冬狮郎。  
天暗下来，顾不得疲劳驾驶什么的问题，她终于觉得自己在一点点接近苹果城了。前方道路上似乎站着一个人，拦路伸出手臂来，旁边停着一辆车。大概是车坏了想搭车。但她没有闲心也没有时间停车。差不多已经到了苹果城的近郊，日番谷就是在这些盘曲的公路间甩脱那个杀手的。  
就在自己与那个人接近，侧身而过的时候，夏梨一瞥之下发现那人戴着顶帽子，几乎遮住了整张脸，看不清长相。她毫无预兆地心口一惊。下一秒就见那人伸手探进怀里，接着寒芒一闪。她暗道不好，下意识地低头一拧方向盘。身侧的玻璃在瞬间就四散迸裂，子弹穿透玻璃，从另一侧车窗穿了出去。  
如果自己没有低头闪避……  
没时间后怕，她猛地一踩油门， Chevrolet向前疾驰如风。  
后视镜显示，那人跳上身旁的车直追而来。可恶！认出自己了？！夏梨咬一咬牙，摸上那把M1907。与她紧张而狂乱的心跳不同，那只手安定而平稳。  
又是一个急转弯。突如其来变换的角度，让车灯照亮了前方的一棵大树，有一根横向生长的枝条，刚好就在公路的正上方。几乎不假思索，一切都发生在瞬间。抬手，一连串子弹扫过，那段树枝应声落下。就在那一刹那，夏梨驱车冲了过去，树枝重重落在了身后的路面上。  
不出所料，就听见尖锐的急刹车，接着是响成一片的声音。前方的人又一次死里逃生无暇观赏，绝尘而去。  
十颗子弹，一轮扫射用去了七颗。没办法，只怕打不下那根树枝。  
真糟糕，手真是非常疼痛。果然是没有用枪的经验。不过万幸的是，苹果城的灯光已近在咫尺。

没有选择直接冲到那个地址，黑崎夏梨小心翼翼地将Chevrolet停在附近一条小巷中。以防万一，这辆车还是暂且不露面的好。  
下了车，她步履匆忙地赶向另一个地方，就是之前的失窃地点——浦原商店。  
夏梨在那家商店的门口站定。她左右打量了几眼，门上没有挂着停止营业的牌子，屋里的灯也还亮着，于是她毫不客气地推开门。  
“有人在么？”  
“诶？夏，夏夏夏梨？！”一个红发的警官几乎要跳起来，他三步并作两步窜到了夏梨身前，“你这几天去哪了？大家都很担心你。”  
“你怎么在这里，恋次？浦原呢，我要马上见他。”说完，夏梨定了一下，接着抬起头极其认真地盯着阿散井恋次的眼睛，“告诉我，崩玉的那个地址，是不是一哥故意散布出去的？”  
恋次十分明显地一愣。  
“那个，怎么突然问起这件事？”  
这就是答案了吧，夏梨心说，好了我已经知道了。  
“哦呀，黑崎小姐找我所为何事呀？”从屋内闪出半个人影来，斜斜向着门口的方向。那人扶着自己的帽子，微一躬身。正是这家商店的店长，浦原喜助。  
夏梨向浦原的方向走上一步。“浦原先生，我要借你的地下通道一用，去技术开发局……你不会拒绝的吧，前技术开发局局长？”  
松本乱菊交出来的那个地址，正是苹果城技术开发局的旧址。她当初只瞥了一眼就认出来了。那个她小时曾去玩过无数次，被当作迷宫一样可以探险的地方。而浦原喜助在这家店里布置了一条秘密通道，就恰巧通往那个地方。  
她一直都知道。  
恋次微微拧起眉来。“夏梨，一护交给我的任务是看住那个地下通道，不能让任何人通过。”  
“那好，我给你两个选择……”她转身重新面对红发的警官，好整以暇地举起两根手指，“一，让我过去；二，让我死。”  
她嘴角溢一丝轻笑，还有眼中坚不可摧的黯光，看在恋次眼里突然生出一种异样。他知道她不是在胡说，如果夏梨说得出口，那就一定可以做到。可问题是，他从没觉得黑崎夏梨会这样冲动行事，甚至不惜用自己的性命来胁迫别人。或者……是她遇上了什么事情——比如被其他人胁迫——如果做不到就一定会死？  
“你到底怎么了，夏梨？”恋次将手搭在她肩膀上，语气前所未有的凝重，“如果遇到了危险，一定要和警方说，难道连一护你也信不过吗？”  
夏梨看着他，平平淡淡开口。“我只是查到了另一些内容，现在放过T的话，会有更大的好处。”  
这不是谎言，恋次。她眨了眨眼。  
我猜到了镜花水月大概的目的，虽然很不希望那是真的。本来我无意参与他们的事情，可现在有那个人在，我就不能退出不能拒绝也不能再置之不理了……大概，我的确变了。  
“请跟我来，黑崎小姐，”店长揣起双手，毫不犹豫地转身，“我带你去。”

黑崎一护和朽木露琪亚守在苹果城技术开发局之外。在这幢建筑周围已经形成一个紧密的包围圈。他正派警员向里面喊话，无非是些劝降的句子。可是当那个人从三楼某个窗台露面的时候，所有人都张大了嘴巴。一护和露琪亚两人猛地睁大眼睛。  
为什么，为什么消失了好几天的夏梨会突然出现在这里？  
戴着一顶帽子，看不清面容的人用枪指着夏梨的太阳穴。在探照灯耀目的光芒中，那把M1907泛着冰冷的光。T几乎连看都不看，一扬手间枪声响起，地面上一盏明亮的探照灯应声熄灭。连一护都不禁赞叹，真是好枪法。  
黑崎警官冷静地盯住上面的人。那枪口已经重新顶上了自己妹妹的额角。刚才T那一枪没有伤人，却足以震慑全场。毫无疑问这男人很聪明，他没打算负上什么不应有的债，却成功地向所有人宣告了自己想传达的事情——自己手里的不是玩具，而是货真价实的凶器。  
“你想怎样？”有人质在手，只能选择谈判了。  
被挟持的夏梨没有任何反应，更没有身为受害者应表现出的惊惶与软弱。不过一护和露琪亚反而清楚，这才是她的性格，足够冷静，临危不惧。这是他们对她讲过无数次的。只有冷静，才见得到希望。  
显然她记得非常清楚并且做到了。一护知道，她不会放过任何一丝细微的机会。  
T十分绅士地欠一欠身，仿佛自己是正在邀请一位Lady跳舞而不是用枪指住她的脑袋。“我不想浪费子弹，也不想伤害她。所以请你们关掉探照灯，全部从这里撤走。不要再管这个地方就可以了。”  
“你什么时候才肯放人？”露琪亚抬手示意身边的人一盏一盏关掉灯光。  
“我与她无怨无仇，只要我是安全的，她自然也不会有事。你说是吧，警官？”  
地面上的灯光逐渐暗下，在最后消失的那一丝光亮中，一护看到T扬起嘴角，笑得万分自信。与此同时，他看到自己的妹妹对自己轻轻摇了下头。虽然距离不近，但他依然可以感受到，夏梨在向自己表达一件事——无需警方动手，她可以处理好一切。  
下一秒黑暗铺天盖地落下，绑架者立刻换上了一副与刚才截然不同的十分恼火的神情。在他们身后不远处斜倚在墙上的那个人，正是准备看好戏的店长浦原喜助。而这场他十分期待的戏码，显然正在如期上映。

“你来干什么？我不是叮嘱过松本，不让你出来的吗？！万一你遇到什么危险……”帽沿下的绿眸流露出些微怒意。  
被质问的人毫不在意地耸了耸肩，抬起视线认真地看进那双明亮的眼睛。“在你发火之前我是不是应该先告诉你一件事情，崩玉早就不在了？”  
日番谷闭上了嘴。  
“这次崩玉的消息是一哥故意泄露出去的，所以一定会被查到。既然能雇到镜花水月的人杀你灭口，为什么不直接请他们的人来盗走崩玉？有人一次又一次地引你出面，假使他们成功杀了你的话……会发生什么？”  
你以为谁的损失最大，谁的得益又最大？最终结果，不用我提醒吧？

镜花水月。

那双湖水绿色的眸中闪过一丝冷利的黯光。也许夏梨并不太清楚这些黑道上的关系，但日番谷不会不了解。那是唯一能与待雪平起平坐相互抗衡的地下组织。如果待雪失去了继承人——尽管他一点都不想当——必定会元气大伤，甚至很可能会走上灭亡的道路。  
在这一刻，日番谷蓦然想起了京乐春水笃定的神情。  
「如果你出了事，老爷子可是不惜一切代价也要对方偿还的。」  
「陪得上整个待雪。」  
吧台顶端那些光怪陆离的灯光在杀手的面孔与和服上打出整片细碎的光，坚定却怪奇得仿佛梦境。

日番谷闭上眼睛，他不否认那些人会因此而拼上性命。要知道，他们所有的人过的都是刀口舔血的日子，根本不在乎自己的性命什么的。决意做到的事情，无论发生什么也不会退缩。就算他亲口告诉那些人，自己根本不值得他们付出，那些人也不会因此改变。他们效忠的是待雪，与他日番谷冬狮郎这个人，其实并没有太大关联。  
老爷子一声令下，他们就会如飞蛾般奋不顾身。如果真的是这样，他几乎有些窒息地想，在镜花水月那城府极深的男人的领导下，待雪八成会全军覆没。  
整件事渐渐在他脑海里被串成应有的样子，条理分明。  
有人来到待雪下了委托书，恰巧是自己中意的事情。不，不是恰巧，那根本就是设计好的。在任务完成的时候假借灭口的一贯想法，除掉自己以达到打击待雪的目的。可惜要死的人却被黑崎夏梨无意中救下，两人同时逃过追杀。与此同时黑崎一护对外宣称崩玉没有被盗，而真正的地址用黑道手段可以轻松查到，这就成了再次引自己出手的最好借口。  
而这一切的最终目的，是为了杀掉自己，消灭待雪。  
好，很好，非常好。尽管一贯以来自己的态度都是人不犯我我不犯人，可被这样步步为营紧逼设计，日番谷终于觉得忍无可忍也无须再忍。他日番谷冬狮郎绝不是那种任人鱼肉的人。就如同他房间里唯一装饰的那副字。他是最尖锐最霸气的存在，刀剑上最快最利的锋芒——刃。  
日番谷闭上眼睛再度睁开。黯绿的眸中褪去了所有喜怒哀乐。他并没有什么不同寻常的表情，可夏梨突然就觉得，那深不可测的绿中有风暴来临之前的征兆。隐隐含着难以预估的力量，足以摧枯拉朽，颠覆世界。  
自己从未见过如此锋芒毕露的他。

“你怎么看这件事，一护？”露琪亚抬头，紫色的眸盯住对面橘色头发的人。  
黑崎一护站在风里，露琪亚只能看到他的背影。高大，坚定，承担。  
她从不怀疑一护的能力。事实上若非黑崎一护此次的安排，T也不会被困在技术开发局旧址里束手就擒。然而不要忘记这个世上存在着一种叫墨菲定理的东西。你以为事情会向你计划好的方向万无一失地发展，可往往真正发生的时候总会出现意外，而发生的概率却几乎是100%。  
一护反复思索着夏梨最后的动作：她对着自己的方向轻轻摇头。她让自己不要插手。她只是看着自己的方向，甚至无法确定她是否真的看到自己站在那里。一护却知道自己已经读懂了夏梨的想法。  
可为什么不要插手？不。问题不在这里。  
在苹果城通透的夜风里，他的眼神一点点清亮起来，思路也一点点清晰起来。  
夏梨是何时来的？那把M1907又是什么时候出现的？为什么T没有从一开始就把这两样揪出来做底牌？简直就像是……突然出现的一样……  
“我们走。”当他决定做某件事情的时候，总是干练果断。  
“去哪里？”露琪亚快步跟上。  
“浦原商店。”

等到一护和露琪亚赶到闹市之中的浦原商店，那位店长似是胸有成竹地在等他们。在他身边，站着一脸有苦难言的恋次。  
“这是什么情况，浦原先生？”一护微一扫视，没有放过浦原那微挑的嘴角。  
“既然你出现在这里，黑崎警官……这是否说明，你跟我作出了同样的选择……选择了，相信令妹呢？”浦原喜助无疑是个聪慧非凡的人。他似是什么都没有说明，可又让你觉得确实了解到了一些事情。逢人只说三分话，精明的本色显露无疑。  
“那人呢？”  
“走了。”很无辜地摊一摊手，店长此刻的表情真可称得上可圈可点，“他们手上有枪，我也没办法啊你说是吧？”  
恋次伸手，递了个字条过来。  
“这是夏梨要我刚才弄来的手机号码，以后也许会用这个联系。”  
“她……没问题吧？”终究是自己妹妹，还是会感到担心。  
在得到店里两人的肯定之后，一护似是松了一口气，随即又拧起眉头。  
是的，黑崎一护现在已经大致了解了。自己妹妹确实是出于本人的意愿找来这里要求从密道进入旧址，是她带来了那把M1907，是她装作“被劫持”救走了T，这一切都是她的主意。而这些举动的目的，只可能是她要处理一些更重要也更棘手的事情。唯一可以肯定的就是跟T有关。并且，之前她毁了自己的SIM卡是避免被各方追查，事到如今却主动留了号码。她不会做无谓的事情，只能说明……这件事情严重到了……甚至可能需要警方来协助的程度。  
夏梨是个非常精明能干的人。没人比他更了解。

“……还真是敢做。”日番谷看着自己那辆黑色的Chevrolet安静停在某个巷内，不由得咋舌。至于怎么弄来的……八成是直接从松本那里拿的钥匙吧？  
然而就在下一秒，他就意识到了这辆车的惨状。  
两侧车窗玻璃对穿，报废得那叫一个干脆利落，车后也有枪弹的痕迹。整辆车摆在这里只能用伤痕累累来形容。日番谷还记得自己离开的时候这辆车停在静灵廷的模样……此刻用脚趾想想也能明白这一路上她遇到过怎样的事件。霎时，有怒火自他绿色的眸子里不受控制地升腾。  
好好一辆车被弄成这个样子，该怎么赔啊……夏梨张了张嘴有些尴尬不知道怎么解释，还没想好说什么就忽然被一股大力推到一旁的墙上，接着耳边就传来一个十分危险的声音。那人伸出胳膊撑在自己耳畔，把自己锁在一个十分狭小的空间。温热的呼吸就喷吐在耳际，声音低沉，带着难以忽视与压迫的气息。  
简直不由自主地就要屏住呼吸。  
“差一点就死了吧？你要怎样把我惹火才满意，嗯？”他低语。  
这女人到底知不知道自己在做什么？！明明……不是这边的人，却拼命一样……在自己看来这就是不要命，被什么冲昏头脑一样的不要命。他就是不想看她这样，才要她留在Seireetey。结果还是不管不顾地来了。她是想让自己见到一具尸体才打算宣告结束么？！  
夏梨微微侧过头来，认真地看进他眼底。  
“你觉得，我跟你的那些人，我指待雪所有的人，相比……哪一边更重要？”  
白痴啊你。要不是为了你的那些人，我这么拼命做什么。用我一个换他们一群，也算值得吧？  
“你知不知道，这不是个可以比较的问题……”日番谷话一说完，就毫不留情地压过来，重重吻在她的唇上。手指探进柔软的发根，将她压向自己加深这个吻，好像一放手就会失去什么一样。跟人前文质彬彬的吻礼不同，这个吻霸道狂暴，像是在宣告自己的所有物，令人窒息。温度迅速上升，在这片灯光照不见的角落中，强烈的感情恣意流肆。方才还在勉力挣扎的人已经迅速失去理智，迷失在亲吻中了。

这根本就不是什么需要询问与回答的东西，更多的也许是本能。夏梨在不断烧灼的思绪中断断续续地想，也许自己稍微有些明白了，为什么很多电影里死里逃生的两个人最终总要吻到一起去。  
到底是不是爱，有没有情，也许在这一刻根本就无法判断。重要的是，彼此都还活着。  
理由……这就足够了。  
被吻到脱力的她被日番谷打横抱起来走向车里。  
“喂……放手……”事实证明嘴上说着拒绝的话有时候却更像是迎合。这就叫欲拒还迎。特别是，那个人偏生还双颊绯红，羞赧慌张的样子。她知不知道伸手推自己的动作已经是一种变相诱惑？！  
“能看到你这样迷乱的样子，我真是中了头奖。”低头在怀里的人耳边轻轻呵一口气，引得那人一阵微微颤栗。  
“你想死吗日番谷冬狮郎？！”  
“要挟别人之前不如先看看自己的样子吧？”低头在她雪白的颈项上吮了一口。  
颈侧传来一点疼痛，是日番谷用了点力在不住吻她。几秒过后，就有一朵完美的吻痕绽放在夏梨的颈上，妖娆红艳。  
“你！”伸手按住自己的脖颈，仿佛知道那里现在的样子，夏梨咬了咬牙，“你等等……”  
“就算等，你也是我的。”绿色的双眸带着笑意凝视着她，在夜色中晶亮如星，深邃引人。这道目光，像深渊空谷，让人一心跌落。  
他低声重复着。“夏梨，你是我的……。”零零碎碎的吻仿佛温柔的细雨，落在她的脸颊上。  
夏梨没有说话，只是轻轻抬手环上他脖颈。


	5. 第五章 羊入虎口

[第五章 羊入虎口]

“老爷子，我这边的调查有结果了。”  
橘子城，待雪总部静灵廷。身披粉色和服的京乐春水斜倚在Master门边，一副漫不经心的样子，可他眼中的严肃是千真万确的。  
老人抬起头，目光越过交叉的双手盯住自己最信任的部下。  
“镜花水月？”  
京乐微一点头。“不错。看样子是他们打算出手了。这几次对少爷的暗杀，都是他们的手笔。”  
剧烈的咳嗽声传来，待雪高高在上的Master，那个不久之前还可以杀气席卷的人，此刻却虚弱得如同刚从病榻上起身的老人。他的脊背随着咳嗽而抽动着，让人一看就不禁要担忧他的身体。  
“老爷子，你真的不打算把你的病情，告诉小少爷？”京乐叹了口气走过来，眼里是掩不住的担忧。  
“要先干掉镜花水月……这样，才能安心让那个小鬼……”话未说完，一口鲜血就喷出来。京乐大惊失色，急忙抢上来扶住他肩，另一只手闪电般按下桌上的按钮。  
医疗人员用了最快的速度赶来。Master在第一时间被送往待雪特制的医疗室。检查持续了三个多小时，医生们从医疗室出来的时候都面如死灰。  
松本乱菊听完医生的报告，转身离开。“知道了。我会通知日番谷少爷的。”

“少爷，Master陷入昏迷前最后的一句话是……要干掉镜花水月。”  
看样子……终究是要发生了吧，与那边的死斗……这一次，不争个你死我活是不会罢手的了。乱菊垂下头，艳金色的发丝也垂下来遮住她的面容，看不清神色。她知道，成败在此一举，这就是最后的机会了。  
结束了与日番谷冬狮郎的通话，她犹豫不决，却终于在最后一刻果决地拨通了另一个号码。  
“是的。我想，他们就要行动了。”  
“你万事小心。”  
挂断电话的下一秒钟，就猛地被捉紧手腕狠狠扣在墙上，红色的手机像是慢镜头一般从指缝间滑下，掉落至地发出一连串清脆而紧促的声音。迎接自己的是京乐春水深不可测的目光。  
“哟，这是到了汇报的时间了？向镜花水月，嗯？”  
松本乱菊只是眯了眯眼睛，毫不退让地看向待雪的首席杀手。她勾起唇角，笑容中没有丝毫恐惧，危险而艳丽。  
“我的汇报一向只能由Master亲自监督……怎么，这么快就想取而代之了？”  
京乐冷冷看着她，半晌才放了手，缓缓回答。“如果你有一点不老实，别指望还能活下去。”  
“谢谢你的忠告，我会记住的。”乱菊似是毫不在意，她理了理头发，那双灰蓝的眸甚至带了点俏皮的神色。  
该传达的，都已经说完了。  
剩下的，就要看台上的演员们如何发挥了。

日番谷握紧手中的手机，刚刚从这机器里传来的消息也如这金属外壳一般冰冷。  
他的爷爷——尽管他一直不喜欢那个人——病倒了而且还似乎是十分严重的样子。他无法想象就在前些天还能对着自己满溢杀气的人，那个似乎永远不会变老更不会变弱的家伙，说倒下就倒下了。而挂断电话后，松本乱菊的声音也依旧反反复复响在自己耳边，也是他在清醒时候说的最后一句话  
——「要干掉镜花水月。」  
“现在你打算怎么办？”夏梨坐在他旁边，熟练地给自己的手机换上新买来的SIM卡。打开手机就有几条短信迫不及待地跳到屏幕上了。她随手翻看，一哥，露琪亚和恋次。她统统没有回复。反正他们也会接到送达提示。  
她扭头看身边的人。“要回去吗？”  
不能以为此刻风平浪静就可以高枕无忧。天知道那些杀手什么时候就会欺上来。贸然返回橘子城一定危机重重。更何况，日番谷看上去还有其他的打算。夏梨明白，自从见到他那样的眼神表情她就想到了，他打算做的事情究竟是什么。  
日番谷冰绿的眸中有什么一闪而过，那一瞬的感觉恍然如刃，锐利至极。  
“当然要回去，不过……”  
松本说在特效药物的帮助下，老头至少还能够坚持五天……他暗自思忖，五天啊，足够了。  
“我们稍微绕个道……”  
足够取下镜花水月了……  
“去镜花水月的总部，虚夜宫。”  
那些人该不会想到，自己追杀的对象竟然会直接杀到他们总部吧？

车子如离弦的箭，从幽深的小巷中驰掣而出，向着与橘子镇相反的方向狂奔而去。他们没有再用夏梨死里逃生的那辆，而是日番谷自己开来的。这辆车性能更优越，配置也更有利，至少它的玻璃还是完整的。  
日番谷想了想，拨通了另一个号码。和之前的来电不一样的号码。他曾被这号码的主人叮嘱过，不到下定决心与万不得已的时候，最好不要拨通这个号码。  
“松本。”  
“我需要‘名单’。”  
“它在哪？”  
松本乱菊的手段与头脑都不可小觑。日番谷从不怀疑这一点。也正因为如此，她才能够做到今日这个地步，待雪的接线员，掌握着委托人与接手人之间的一切线索与千丝万缕的联系。她被Master信任，也被自己信任。笑容艳美如绝世的金盏花，偏又滋生于万劫不复的黑暗。  
不愧是游走在黑暗与光明的边缘，高贵又聪慧的女人。  
「那样东西，会在该出现的时候出现的。」  
甚至面对这样模棱两可的回答，日番谷都丝毫不觉得突兀反而认为这理所当然。  
和待雪不同，镜花水月这个组织有非常严格的保密性，成员之间一律以代号相称，除了立在顶尖的人物，下面的人都不知道彼此的底细。所以，要端掉镜花水月，最需要的一样的东西，就是真实。真实的身份，真实的手段……  
令人畏惧的往往都是“畏惧”这件事本身。一旦扯掉那些伪装的面具，让那些血肉暴露在所有人面前，彼此相同，都会流血会牺牲，也就没什么可怕的了。  
而他需要的，这些最真实而底线的资料，统称“名单”。

镜花水月的总部，也就是那个叫做虚夜宫的地方，坐落在椰子港。  
椰子港是个十分著名的港口，因为沿海便利的交通与长盛不衰的贸易，年复一年发展成为繁华而奢靡的大都市。光是那些纷繁矗立于城市中心的鳞次栉比的建筑，就令人眼花缭乱。即使是一向繁盛的苹果城，拿来跟这里比较也是小巫见大巫。  
虚夜宫的外表是一座气势恢宏的夜总会。炽烈的幻彩灯光，狂放的重金属音乐，都在描绘着这座城市的放荡不羁。建筑最顶层那烫金的招牌十分抢眼地写着“Las’ No Jesus”。  
“就是这里。”日番谷轻声念了一遍夜总会的名字，他的手随意搭在车门边上，目光中是凝神万分的专注。  
夏梨不经意间斜目见到他的表情，简直要暗暗停滞一拍的呼吸。这家伙，好像越来越能吸引住自己的目光了。  
“我们要怎么混进去？”两个人将车停放在一个不太远的地方，走到更近一些的距离观察着。  
“我要先去查查资料。”日番谷这话刚说完，夏梨就想起当初在苹果城，他是如何凭着那些网络上的资料，几乎将自己都给骗过了。所以说，这是他的拿手好戏吧。  
他将那把M1907塞进夏梨的手里。  
“这个你拿好。记住，只有两发子弹了。”他看了她一眼，绿眸中的光彩深深浅浅。  
夏梨低头看一眼自己手里的枪。为了打断树枝，自己一轮扫射用去了七发，之后在技术开发局旧址，日番谷又威胁性地打碎了一盏探照灯。这枪总共只能装十发子弹，所以现在只剩下最后两发。  
她压眉低笑，心里突然生出一种奇怪的想法：两发……简直就像是为你我准备的一样。  
“嘿，想什么呢？等我回来。”日番谷对她轻轻勾起嘴角，看那人乖顺地点了点头，就迅速消失在墙壁的拐角与阴影中。  
殊不知此时，在奢华的Las’ No Jesus中某间显尽主人尊贵的房间内，盯着监视屏幕的那个人正笑得一脸温和，如沐春风。他不疾不徐地端起桌上香气四溢的Ceylon，轻轻啜饮。  
“还真是个胆大的家伙啊，日番谷冬狮郎……你这就该叫……送羊入虎口了吧？”

等到日番谷冬狮郎结束例行查探，返回原地的时候，他就意识到自己失策了。夏梨不见了。  
着急是没有任何用处的，多年来的摸爬滚打早已让他深明这点。乱了阵脚才是自绝后路的行为。他倚在墙角，一只手插在衣袋中，另一只手捏起自己的下巴开始思索。  
夏梨不见了。情况无非有二，其一是她发现了什么需要注意的事情，自己追踪去了；另一种情况是她不能再停留，被追杀或者被掳走都是有可能的。而从现场没有留下任何线索与痕迹这一点看来，夏梨绝不会是好整以暇地自己走掉的。想到这里，那双冰一般的绿眸开始流窜出怒意与杀气。  
身为黑道中人，他本不该这样轻易就泄露自己心情的。可事情一牵扯上夏梨，总令他有些难以自持。  
就在这刻，一个小男孩捧着一个盒子从巷口走过来。日番谷只看了他一眼就确定这孩子是冲着自己来的。因为孩子打量着他，带着怯意一点点接近过来。  
“你是日番谷哥哥么？”分明是稚嫩的嗓音，却令日番谷如坠深渊。  
问题不在这个孩子，而是……早就被认出来了吗？  
他点一点头，于是那孩子将手里的盒子捧上来。“这是那边一个叔叔要我送给你的。”  
“谢谢你，”他在小男孩面前蹲下来，甚至摸了摸他的脑袋，“能不能告诉我，那个叔叔长什么样子？”  
“那个叔叔皮肤很黑，头上梳着很多辫子，还戴着墨镜。”  
日番谷伸手接过那个盒子，盒子的材料是塑料，可接过的时候里面传来了铁器碰撞的声音，“哗啦”一声。  
铁器……那把M1907！  
事实上，不仅有那把枪，还附着一封书信。

敬启，亲爱的日番谷少爷：  
难得阁下今日造访本城，在下实感荣幸之至。故特邀阁下与阁下的朋友过府一叙。请务必赏脸，让在下一尽地主之谊。之前由于阁下不知所踪，所以只好先行邀请阁下的这位女伴入内小坐片刻。阁下手执此书信便可一路进入敝府畅通无阻。  
在下必将率镜花水月众人倒屣相迎。  
另，敝府对此类凶器有些头痛，故原物奉还。  
蓝染惣右介

日番谷查看了一下那把枪，两发子弹还在。居然原样奉还，是说……一把只有两颗子弹的枪他根本不放在眼里吗？  
他目光冷冷，在灰色墙壁的阴影中看向那扇洞开的大门。Las’ No Jesus的招牌有着变幻莫测的灯光，将门前很大一片地面映照得莫名艳丽。那些不停交换变化的光线仿佛交错的毒蛇，盘曲扭结，纷扬起舞，等待着谁一脚踏错吞噬殆尽。  
他将枪揣进衣服里，看向那建筑的眼神平静如水，深敛波光。任谁也看不出那平如镜面之下怒涌的波涛，将于何时席卷苍穹，天地变色。  
不要小看刃。  
那是毫不输于枪弹的，一见封喉的神兵利器。

手机在自己衣袋中无声地震动起来，就在他即将踏出那幽深巷口的时候。  
日番谷停了脚步，伸手摸出手机来看了一眼，是一条简讯，一个不认识的号码。他按下查看，一串字符跃入眼帘。  
「4736ObnfMjtu31.G.」  
他眨了眨眼，暗中破译了一下。这封简讯的意思是在1403号房间，有NameList，也就是他要找的“名单”。而传消息来的那个人，自称G。  
是在镜花水月里的内线。一个从未联系过的人。因为根本就不知道对方是谁，也就意味着对方非常安全。毫无疑问在这个当口能够解燃眉之急的，只可能是那个人。自己的号码则是松本单方面透露出去的。  
松本乱菊和镜花水月一直都有所关联，这件事即便在待雪也鲜为人知。可以说真正知道的人只有三个，日番谷，Master，还有京乐。尽管不知道京乐春水的态度，日番谷至少可断定自己和Master是信任她的。尽管如此，Master也还是要求她与那个人的每次传讯都要在自己的监视下。这一次，那个老头已经昏迷，与镜花水月有关的指令，也许就是松本自己决定的。不过，他日番谷冬狮郎是什么人，面对这样一个情报又怎么会犹豫不决？  
1403是吧。好。就去走上一圈。

他可没打算按照蓝染说的那样，大摇大摆拿着那封信从正门走进去。  
首先这样做自己就先输了三分，这容易造成一种顺从而消极的气场，一旦陷入其中就很可能造成难以估量的心理压力。其次，他现在的目的是两个，名单和夏梨，能神不知鬼不觉地带走这两样才是上策。再次，这次的对手蓝染惣右介，镜花水月最顶端的那个人，是个笑里藏刀深藏不露的家伙。按照那人写好的剧本走等于自掘坟墓。想赢过那只老狐狸就必须剑走偏锋，出奇制胜。  
选择最不为人知的地点下脚，在光明难以抵达的地方如夜行的兽，每一个动作都轻盈敏捷，像一道影子，几乎要与黑暗融为一体。此刻的他和平素的自己有着太大的差别。  
并非没有监视器，而且他发现了不少。有些监视器是移动侦测的类型，只需了解它们的云台控制是如何设定的就可以找到死角避开窥视。而躲不开的那些，在他随手抛出的微小装置下统统失去了意义。  
不要小看他这个大盗，在当世能够盗取宝物的，凭的不是怪盗基德那样的魔术，而是先进的技术，过人的胆魄，以及天时地利人和等诸多因素。比如，他日番谷冬狮郎又不是神，面对监控摄像头这种东西是没辙的，但这不意味着世上所有人都没辙。他认识不少奇特的发明家，狂热的研究者，一旦结识了这样的朋友，利用人脉就能轻松找到真正实用的破解方法。  
很快，借助那些小装置的帮助，他已经来到了第14层的那个房间，1403。这建筑内部的装璜也十分华丽，每一扇门都是干净的象牙白色，贴着烫金的房间号码和一些装饰纹样。他没有贸然进去，而是在空无一人的走廊内站了一会儿。他重新整理了一下事情的来龙去脉，确定自己找不到任何可以怀疑的地方，这才掏出一小截铁丝，仿佛手里拿着的是房门钥匙一样，轻而易举地打开了房门。  
踏进房间的感觉有些怪异，怎么看这里也只是个普通房间。他动用全部神经去感受这个房间的问题所在。略倾斜一点的文件夹，桌上的红色电话，甚至天花板上的细小裂痕，都在他的观察范围内。  
忽然间心生警觉，有什么人突然出现了，第六感是一定要相信的。他不做多想，凭借灵巧的身手迅速向右侧的立柜后扑去。细微的“叮叮”两响从桌面传来，只差毫厘就钉在自己身上。日番谷伸手抽出M1907，他已经见到了偷袭者的身影，抬手便是一枪。弹无虚发，那人闷哼一声，退开一步向后仰倒。然而日番谷终究还是没有躲开这次偷袭，肩上突然一凉。  
是一根钢针，他从伤口传来的感觉判断出来。并且手臂开始麻木，转眼间整条手臂就软软垂了下去。  
可恶！是麻药？！  
在他不得不靠住立柜勉强站立的时候，出手偷袭的那个人重新站了起来。  
日番谷的视线模糊起来，他看到那是个黑人，带着墨镜，梳着很多辫子，应该是送信的小男孩说的那个家伙。男人一只手拿着一把像枪的奇怪物件，显然刚才偷袭自己的钢针就来自这个装置，另只手扶着他的肩膀，那个地方被子弹打中，此刻正向下滴着鲜红的液体。  
那人对着门的方向微微低下头，说话的语气毕恭毕敬。  
“非常抱歉蓝染大人。浪费了两针，第三次才得手。”  
一个和善又温柔的声音自门外响起，象牙白色烫金的门扉缓缓向两侧打开。  
“辛苦你了，要。”


	6. 第六章 猎宴欢歌

[第六章 猎宴欢歌]

“喂……冬狮郎？！醒醒！”声音似是由远及近，最终响在耳边。  
日番谷睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是黑崎夏梨的面容。他眨了眨眼睛，没错，是夏梨。  
“很遗憾你也被抓住了。”夏梨的语气平平淡淡，仿佛是在说很遗憾今天要下雨了这种稀松平常的话题。  
不过见他醒来，她终于松了一口气。  
“你没受伤吧？”日番谷猛地坐起来。跟着才发觉自己是躺在地上，这个房间空空荡荡的什么都没有。  
能够见到她就足够惊喜了。他心想，至少现在省去找你的时间了，只要想办法拐到名单再逃出去就完成任务了。  
“这是我的台词吧？”夏梨盯住他的面容，皱一下眉。毫发无伤是不会昏迷不醒被横竖抬进来的吧？  
她抬起一只手来托住腮，腕上随即传来一串细碎的声响。是一道精致的锁链，牢牢锁住了她雪白的手腕，另一头则拴在贯穿房间一角的粗如手臂的铁管上。  
日番谷还有些昏昏沉沉。他抬手揉了揉额角，立刻发现自己腕上也套着同样的锁链，唯一不同的是，他被锁在房间另一角的铁管上。他随手拽了拽，当然很结实，光泽也很好，就算不是精钢的，也该是某某合金之类的东西。  
这个房间什么都没有。完全是空的，反而一点破绽，一点可利用的东西都没有。  
是你安排的吗，蓝染……很好，非常好……这还真是考虑得十分周全啊……  
“还好他们只是把我关在这里，有个银发的笑面狐狸特地跑来跟我说，过不久你就会被送来……看来真是没错……”她不置可否地耸耸肩，动作超乎意料得潇洒好看，丝毫看不出有什么紧张与不安。

“哦呀，看来我们的客人醒了呢！”戏谑又懒散的声音突然响起，两个人竟然谁都没有察觉到这个人是什么时候出现的。  
“是你！”夏梨叫起来。就是她刚刚说到的那个，银色头发，像狐狸一样的人。日番谷一抬头就确定夏梨的描述实在是精准到位。除了狐狸，他简直想象不到还有什么词能够形容眼前这家伙。  
狐狸伸手抓一抓自己的头发，那些银色的发丝看起来非常柔软。他挂着满脸笑容，却令人摸不透掩藏在那副面容之后的真正心意。他慢条斯理走到两人身边，蹲下来看着他们。  
“我只是来看看这位小少爷的。能够从东仙要手下躲过两针，还能打伤他的家伙，很了不起呐。啊对了，顺便向你们传达一下蓝染大人的命令，好戏即将开场了。两位能够享受到不可多得的VIP待遇，很多事情，都能够亲眼所见。今晚好好休息。只有养精蓄锐才能玩好这场游戏呀。”  
日番谷冷冷看他蹲在自己身前不远的位置。这男人非常高明，尽管故意摆了一副轻松的姿态，然而微妙的距离，四肢的位置，全身上下都没有丝毫松懈的感觉，简直是恰到好处的戒备。他敢对天发誓要是自己有一点动作，哪怕一丁点，那人一定会在第一时间作出反应，退开或者干脆攻击。不过同时，这个人也给他带来了不少有用的情报，他一时竟难以揣测这狐狸的用意。当然也不排除是蓝染特意让他来落井下石，扰乱自己心绪这样的可能。  
“最后，我不介意告诉你们我的名字，我叫银。市丸银呀。”  
他挑了唇角，玩味肆虐。名字中那个语调流转，悠长吐露的音节，却令日番谷冬狮郎浑身一震。他冰绿的眸子死死盯住那个银发的人。那人只是笑起来，揣起双手散步一样地走出去了。  
银……Gin！  
是你么，G？！

市丸银带来的情报很重要。他透露出几点内容。  
「好戏即将开场了。」蓝染要行动了。  
「很多事情，都能够亲眼所见。」短时期内不会有性命之忧。  
「今晚好好休息。」今晚将是风平浪静的最后一晚，明天就会有所行动了。  
然而日番谷要考虑的事情不仅如此。更重要的就是，那个G还是否可信。  
他闭上眼睛想了一遍，从那个叫做东仙要的人出现的时机，到之前一路平安无事的闯入，可能是吉也可能是凶。也许整件事情从头到尾都是被设计好的。若那个G就是导演，一方面告诉自己该去哪里，一方面又告诉蓝染，日番谷冬狮郎要去哪里，这是凶。但同样的结局换个角度考虑，假若是G被蓝染发现，迫不得已要表示忠诚才向自己透露地址以便抓捕，但实际上他还在暗中等待着给自己提供翻盘的机会的话，这就是吉。就看现在自己和夏梨都没有受到严重的伤害，就证明了后者是可能的。  
不过……到底是哪一边呢？  
只怕这就要取决于G的行动了。日番谷恍然间觉得，自己依然有翻盘的机会。或者说不是自己，是整个待雪，尽管这只是一种感觉。  
他低头检查了下自己的手铐。相当精细有效的锁，不过还未被身为大盗的他放在眼里。但此刻身上的东西都被拿走了，四周什么都没有，倒真的是无计可施了。

夜色降至，房间里没有开灯，淡淡月色顺着窗沿滑进屋里，照在地上的细致锁链，反射出一点点的光芒。日番谷和夏梨背对背靠在一起坐着，突然间感到一阵莫名的温暖。  
“夏梨，如果你以为我为了待雪可以什么都不顾，那就大错特错了。”他突然间说出这样一句话来。  
夏梨微微侧过头，揣测着说话人的心情。  
“你不是要继承待雪的人么？”  
“只是身份摆在那里而已。”日番谷仰起头来，看着窗外清冷的月光，“实际上，我一点都不想要。”  
“是因为单纯的不喜欢吗？”还是有什么，其他的原因呢？  
“不。该说是我的爷爷，曾经为了待雪，牺牲了我母亲的性命。”日番谷的声音冷冷清清，飘进背后那人的耳中。  
夏梨一怔。她无可避免地想起自己的父亲，他为救下被劫持的一哥而来不及照顾母亲，让她命丧枪口。是的，后来父亲一直自责悔过，最终退出了警局。若干年后，一哥接替了他的工作，成为了苹果城最出色的警官。  
“所以，他的事情也好，待雪的事情也好，我远没有你以为的那么在乎。”  
尽管日番谷对他母亲的事情再没有多说一句，但她已能够想象出那是怎样的一种抉择。在很多时候，你想要两件事同时都有好的结局，是不可能的。  
还是那个老掉牙的简单问题，两个你爱的人同时掉进水里，你救哪个？  
她苦笑一下。说什么对待雪可以不管不顾，还不是为了那人的一句话，就跑到这椰子港来？连我都可以看得出来，你这是想骗谁呢，日番谷冬狮郎？如果是待雪和黑崎夏梨都有危险，必须有一方牺牲，那么日番谷冬狮郎，你又会选择哪一边？这不是个好问题。夏梨突然想通了，自己要想方设法尽量不让他面对这种两难的局面。  
夏梨突然心口一疼，回想起了黑崎一护曾经对自己说过的话。「是妈妈自己扣动的扳机。在那个凶手面前，用身体堵住了枪口，我亲眼看到的……只有这样，那老头才能狠下心做出选择，把我救出去。」  
她突然有点明白了，母亲这样做的理由。

“我才不要做什么杀人团伙的老大……”日番谷扣住夏梨的手腕，他的语音很轻柔，响在夏梨耳际仿佛跌进一片温润的海，“我可以去海边找间小屋住下，橘子城离海边还是很近的。随便找份安静的工作，每天都去听听海的声音。看夕阳看日出，在退潮的时候一起散步，能找到很多漂亮的贝壳，我可以把它们做成漂亮的项链。在渔季的时候还可以搭船出海，跟那些人一起捕鱼……还可能见到这辈子从未见过的神秘的生物。”  
我并不想让自己珍视的人受到伤害，所以我不想你进入黑暗的世界。留在安宁祥和的地方难道不比血流成河好很多吗？  
他顿了顿。“到那个时候，跟我住在一起吧，怎么样？”  
“……好。”  
像梦一样，如果那个时候我们都还活着。

天色渐明。  
日番谷冬狮郎盯住窗外一点点亮起的天光，静静等待这个不眠夜的结束，直到外面突然有了些许沉闷的响声，与什么东西坠地的声音。单凭这声音日番谷就知道，是外面的守卫依次倒地了。房间门一声轻响，声音虽然轻微，却在一片静谧中来得突兀刺耳。  
日番谷凝神静气。房间里一直没有灯光，视线早已适应了这种黑暗。他紧紧盯住门的方向。他感到一直靠在自己肩头的夏梨微不可察地动了一下，显然也已经醒来。  
能够放倒一众守卫闯进这里的人，该不会是为了灭口这种事情吧。待雪的人不会为了害怕泄密而将自己灭口。镜花水月要做什么更没有避开自家耳目的必要。只能是自己人……是G来扭转乾坤了。  
门悄无声息地开了。  
借着微明的天色，两人看到走进门来的不是别人，正是市丸银。

“非常遗憾，我听到声音赶来这里的时候，人已经不在了。外面一路看守被全部放倒，监控系统在紧要关头出了故障，被人远程遥控破坏掉了某根线路。没人知道那两个人是怎么做到的。也没人知道他们还有没有同伙，”银一席话说得悠长懒散，他的语调里满是笑意，“听明白了？”  
他一扬手，有东西划过一道弧线落入日番谷手里。  
是一张SIM卡和一段细铁丝。  
“你果然就是G，没错吧？”日番谷扯起嘴角。他知道机会来了，就如同他一直毫无根据就预想到的那样。  
市丸银默许，伸手指一指刚扔过去的那张卡。“NameList，之后我会传给这个号码。”  
就在说话的这几十秒钟内，日番谷和夏梨腕上的精致锁链就已经被行云流水地打开了。市丸银轻叹一声，倚在墙上揣起双手来。  
日番谷带着夏梨闪出那个房间。外面地上横七竖八躺满了人，他伸手摸了摸最近的那个家伙颈上的动脉，赞叹了下动手的狐狸真是干净利落，接着变魔术般从那人身上翻出一个手机。毕竟，单拿着张SIM卡是没用的，跟其他人联络还是要靠这东西。  
市丸银的声音从背后飘飘荡荡传来。“记住，监视系统最快的修复时间是十五分钟。也就是说，你们最好……”  
这句话尚未说完，就被日番谷接下。  
“在这个时间内隐蔽起来。”  
“祝你们好运呐。”  
夏梨最后回头望了一眼。市丸银好整以暇地冲两个人摆摆手，他柔软的发在窗口透出的明亮中勾起一轮弧光。

“他……”夏梨在接下来的一路疾奔中，还在思考市丸银的事情，“真的没问题？”  
在前面的日番谷偏一偏头，眸中散开一片冰绿的光。  
“你还是不要小看那个人的好。”  
“接下来去哪？”  
“找个监控不力的地方，先藏起来……”日番谷邪邪一笑，“总之，等到名单出现，就可以直捣黄龙了。”  
这样的表情与胆识，信念，就连夏梨也毫不怀疑，他就是待雪无出其右的继承人。

蓝染惣右介坐在奢华精致的大厅中，眼前的监控屏幕漆黑一片。他缓缓转动自己手中金边白瓷的杯子，姿态高贵而享受，仿佛整面墙上的漆黑不过是他的一时兴起。  
“要，”他闭了闭眼睛，立即听到自己身后应声响起的回答，微微扬起嘴角，“多长时间才能修好？我记得是……一刻钟？”  
“是的。”东仙要恭敬颔首。  
“现在给你一个向我效忠的机会，要你去做一件事。你不会拒绝吧？”蓝染侧过头，语气柔和却丝毫不像是征求意见。  
“属下誓死效忠蓝染大人。”  
仿佛一早就知道这个答案，男人抬手将那只白瓷杯子珍而重之地放在桌上。他沉稳的声线和煦得有如三月里的春风，却沾染着浓荫得化不开的杀意。“去杀了银。他在囚室。”  
“是。”  
感到身后那个人的气息消失了，蓝染轻轻闭上眼睛。  
银。你应该很了解我这个人的。如果被怀疑就只有死路一条。通过对监控摄像头的布置分析出藏匿名单的地点，你以为我不知道？现在那小子已经被抓，虽然是你提供的方法，但这难道不是你让我放松警惕的手段？事到如今也该出手了吧？在这宝贵的十五分钟里，首先要去放人，其次就该去抢名单了。你以为我会让你这样轻易得逞吗？别忘了……你跟了我多长时间，我就看了你多长时间。  
他猛地睁开眼睛，棕色的眸中光芒肆虐，冰冷的杀意一闪而逝。  
佛言，我不入地狱谁入地狱。银，你比任何一个人都清楚，地狱的形状。  
蓝染举起话筒拨通了一个人的号码。  
“No.4吗……我现在宣布……‘猎宴’开始了。”  
他勾起唇角，露出一个没有温度的笑容，残忍而畅快。  
“希望你们能让我好好享受一下，这场狂欢。”  
挂断电话，蓝染起身向内室走去。挪开书桌脚下的方砖，出现一个小小的暗格。他伸手，取出里面一个精巧的盒子。从桌上的那串钥匙中捡出一把，就打开了那个盒子。他深明越是明显就越容易被忽视的道理，所以从某种程度上讲，这把钥匙可谓是异常安全。  
盒子里面，放着另一把钥匙。  
他装好这把钥匙，顺手从抽屉里取出一把柯尔特M1911，还有之前从日番谷身上收缴来的M1907，统统装进自己衣袋，之后快步向门口走去。他知道日番谷那把枪只剩下一颗子弹了，但以防万一，他还是带上了两把枪。  
之前一直没有更改名单的位置，是怕打草惊蛇，现在就不用顾虑了吧。那个地点早就不安全了，以防万一，要在日番谷赶到之前把名单弄到新的地点。至于新的地点，他早就考虑好了。  
这件事情，只能由自己亲自动手。谁都不能插手。  
在拧动门把手的时候蓝染思考了一下，重新折回桌边。提起话筒，拨通了另一个号码。  
“是烈么？”  
“我需要你到那个地方去等着我。对，那个地方。”  
“这次只有你能帮我，烈。”  
听到电话那头温柔宁静的女声应允着，就无形中在安定着他的心。如果在这世上他只剩最后一个人可以相信，那就是她，卯之花烈。  
就算全世界都选择背叛我，你还是会站在我这边，对吧，烈。

东仙要赶到那间囚室的时候，市丸银正跪在门口试图唤醒倒地的守卫。  
东仙要手中银光一闪，半跪在地上的那个人就闪电般避了开去，动作迅捷得与平时那个懒散优雅的家伙截然不同。其实，早在东仙要这个人出现的那一刹那，市丸银就料想到了所有的事情：蓝染发现自己有问题，所以派了忠心耿耿的东仙来取自己性命。  
他怎么可能不了解蓝染呢。更何况，那个男人从来就没有信任过任何一个人。他对于东仙要，与其说信任不如说是利用，利用那个人的忠心来做事情，反过来说自己如何如何信任于他。这样的小伎俩，也就骗骗那个愚忠的家伙。  
市丸银稳住身形，又笑开一点。  
然而，蓝染终究是疏忽了一点。他真的以为，凭东仙要的身手，就可以随便解决掉他市丸银么？不过显然东仙也并没有低估自己，他手中的银光不是任何一把枪，而是那家伙惯用的清虫。一把凶恶的利刃，趁手得可以恣意取人性命。  
“你总是这样子，只要是蓝染大人的命令，无论怎样艰巨的任务，都要确保万无一失，是么？”狐狸一副哂笑语气。  
“当然，那位大人就是神。”东仙的语调平平淡淡，“他布置的任务，一定要完成。”  
话音未落，东仙手中的清虫就堪堪划至市丸的脖颈。后者闪身跃开，耳际银色的发丝被斩断几缕，飘散在渐亮的天光中。若不是他动作够快，此刻就要身首异处了。  
东仙要的攻击如影随形，凌厉毕至。可令他几近惊诧的是，平日里不见几分身手的市丸银，竟然每次都能堪堪避过自己的进攻。尽管有那么几次似乎是左支右绌，但结果是自己依然没能如愿。市丸银这个人，在镜花水月中算是靠头脑过活的，出手次数约等于零，所以自己压根就没想过他能够在自己手下不死。现在看来，似乎真的低估他了，当下东仙要将手中那把清虫更是用得疾如闪电。  
蓝染大人是出于信任才交给自己这个任务。一定不能辜负他的期望。  
东仙手上一个虚晃，接着递出毫不留情的杀招。之前一轮猛攻，对方已经被迫退到墙角，此刻无路再退。眼见赤手空拳的市丸银就要血溅当场……  
“铮——”一声清响，银的手中不知何时竟出现了一抹流光。是一把银色的短刃，泓如秋水，澄澈耀眼。市丸银猛地睁开眼睛，一改之前的狼狈，猩红的眸带起不寒而栗的淋漓杀气。东仙要在无比强烈的震慑中猛地睁大眼睛。一切都发生在一瞬间。  
那把短刃如蛇牙如鹰爪，已将清虫一断为二，带着无比尖锐的杀意刺进了自己颈上的动脉。  
不可抗拒的寒意顺着鲜血在体内汩汩流淌，一刹那就流遍四肢百骸。市丸银那慵懒飘忽的声音轻响在自己耳边。  
“就告诉你吧……此刀，名为神枪。”  
带着笑意，市丸银缓缓抽出那把利器。刀锋离开的刹那，从东仙要脖颈喷薄而出的鲜红，染尽那双带笑的眼。  
得胜的人弯着嘴角，和之前的任何时候都一模一样。  
镜花水月中没有一个人见过市丸银的兵器。  
因为见过的，都不会再活下来。


	7. 第七章 孤身卧底

[第七章 孤身卧底]

“你觉得这次，你们能赢吗？”夏梨倚在窗沿上，欣赏着外面的一缕阳光照在手背上。祥和得几乎可以忘掉他们现在的处境。  
在短短十分钟内，他们就找到了整幢楼里唯一的设备间。算是托了日番谷过目不忘的福，之前他曾经从这地方经过，当然还记得这里不怎么高明的戒备。所谓设备间，地方狭小且充满了各类管道，算是安置在楼内负责整理管道的空间。所以，大概不会有人来。  
“即使能够拿到名单，就算出动整个待雪的人，也未必能够搞定镜花水月。”日番谷随便找了根管子靠着，目光越过窗户，落到对面的建筑上，“毕竟这里是他们的老巢，而且从市丸带来的情报看来似乎蓝染早有对策。”  
“嗯，”夏梨点着下颌考虑自己的措辞，“如果我说……一哥他们也有端掉某个黑帮团伙的打算呢，你肯忍痛割爱一下，把镜花水月让给他么？”  
“我不希望他们抓了我的人。”  
“关于这件事，我想，有周旋的余地。不过前提是，我得跟一哥谈一下。”  
“好。”日番谷扬手，将手机抛给夏梨，“如果不行，就不要泄露行踪。”  
“要你提醒？”  
夏梨的手指在按键上拨通那个无比熟悉的号码。短暂等待之后，那边就传来了声音。明明是无时或忘的声音，却偏在这时有种恍如隔世的感觉。  
“喂，一哥，我是夏梨。”  
电话那头安静了一下，随即喧嚣起来。太吵了，夏梨将手机挪远了点。  
“我需要你的帮助。一哥你听好，我需要的是你的帮助，不是警方的……”  
“因为这里不是苹果城，不是你们的地盘，所以，最好不要用你们的身份。可以吗？”  
“我需要你们帮忙对付这里的黑帮，镜花水月。”  
“都谁可以来？”  
“地点是椰子港。Las’ No Jesus夜总会。”  
“好，你们万事小心。”  
挂断电话，夏梨将手机还给日番谷。  
“好极了，现在我们找到帮手了。”  
从日番谷的这个角度看去，背对窗口逆着光的夏梨尽管看不清面容，却有着无以言说的灿烂。他能够感受到她正在微笑，湮没于背后的一片白亮。  
“一哥，露琪亚，恋次，石田，茶渡，白哉……一共六个人。每个都值得信任，而且身手了得。”  
手机在日番谷手里忽然振动起来。是一封简讯。拿到手机就要在第一时间调成振动模式，这已经是他的习惯了。毋庸置疑这绝对是个非常好的习惯。他低头查看简讯，只看了一眼，就面露喜色。  
“是市丸送来的地址。我们走。”

市丸银再不如平时那样懒散行事，他迅捷的步伐穿行于走廊，带起一阵细微的风。他刚刚才把名单的位置告诉日番谷，只因他要确认那附近的安全。市丸银非常清楚，日番谷冬狮郎，尽管身为Master的孙子，却充其量只是个盗贼。  
而在这个地下世界，不需要犹豫就可以断言的是，盗贼和杀手，是两个截然不同的等级。  
他想，日番谷那家伙，总不会像其他人那样双手沾染鲜血吧。所以说，在遇到真正的杀手的时候，那家伙基本上毫无胜算。自己负责解决掉附近的几个埋伏，东西交给那家伙偷，这样就足够了。  
疾行的市丸银忽然顿住了脚步，捏着下巴露出深思的神色。  
并不是因为他遇上了什么特殊情况，而是他突然间意识到一件事情。蓝染显然看穿了自己的伎俩，那他会乖乖等着日番谷去偷吗？而且就守卫来讲……也太稀松平常了些？总以为，会碰到至少No.6那样的人……  
也就是说，蓝染要将名单转移走了。他有更快的捷径，一定会提前取走名单。  
那么，在考虑对策之前……  
“喂喂，是小乱菊么？”  
“镜花水月。看样子这里需要一些支援呐，对方要行动了。”  
“只要名单一到手就可以行动了。要快些。”  
要是等“猎宴”布置好，就会彻底陷入被动了。  
“放心，一时半刻他不会遇到危险。因为蓝染要留着他的眼睛，亲眼看着待雪土崩瓦解。”  
我真是……太了解那个人了。  
“就这样。Bye.”  
他在讲电话的时候，脑袋里就慢慢勾绘出一个想法，蓝染的想法。当然，市丸银并没有错过乱菊最后的那一句你小心。他只是微微挑起嘴角。他知道如果时机得当，自然会活下来，否则，再小心也是没用的。  
于是他在下个转角换了个方向，同时给日番谷发去了一个新的地址，并且告诉他，如果名单不在之前的地方，就赶到这个新址——地下一层的VIP室。

他用了最快速度赶到地下一层尽头那间写着VIP的屋子。宽敞的象牙白色屋门与其他的房间也没太大差别。从外表看来，唯一的差异大概就是房门旁边的指纹识别系统了。如果自己被认定背叛就不可能再通过这门了。不过这也没什么问题。他从衣袋里掏出一个医用口袋，里面放着一张薄膜。这东西是蓝染的指纹。再自然不过，他用蓝染的指纹进了这间屋子。  
日番谷可能会赶来。所以市丸银用最技术的手段——他早就摸清了指纹识别系统上那些复杂艰深的各色电线的关系与走向——直接短路掉了两根电线。只听“滴”的一声轻响，整个系统就此报废。堂堂的T，不会连这样一扇废门都搞不定的。  
蓝染是个疑心重重的人，所以，如果他要转移名单，一定会亲自带着它经过这密道的。这地方之所以作为镜花水月的总部，有很大一部分原因是因为这条扑朔迷离的密道。因为是港口城市，曾经海盗猖獗，当地人为了躲避海盗的抢掠，建了很庞大的地下工程。后来远离了那种阴暗的日子，这些通道却保留了下来。Las’ No Jesus当初选址的时候，其实是看中了这些地下暗道。一旦进去，就可以选择从无数条出口离开，令人难以追踪。而那些错综复杂的岔路，要是不知情的人走进来，很可能会迷失在这地下迷宫里。不过，只要自己抢下名单交给日番谷，再带着他们逃进密道，估计就万事大吉了。  
蓝染应该不知道自己对这里的了解程度已经毫不逊于他自己了。  
如果他想借这里遁逃出去，同样也适用于自己。  
那个地下通道的机关开启，需要几分钟的时间。一定要掌握好时机。如果开启早了，蓝染带着名单进去就再也找不回来了。如果晚了的话……他一点都不确定自己跟那个男人单打独斗可以撑下多长时间……  
那个男人的强大，是一丝一毫都疏忽不得的可怕。  
但自己不能逃避。和待雪的其他人不同，自己从来没有退路。市丸银倚在墙边，带着深深笑意，揣起双手等待蓝染的出现。  
和过去每一次的等待都相同。  
和过去每一次的等待都不同。

日番谷和夏梨赶到市丸银提供的地点的时候，发觉有些守卫已经被偷偷干掉了。在此刻两人孤军深入的情况下，能替他们出手的只可能是市丸银。  
夏梨不禁松了口气。还以为会更危险的。  
日番谷已然开始在屋子里进行搜寻了。冰绿色的眸扫过那个房间的每一处，一切细微的线索，全部可能的手段。他在脑海中思索着不同寻常的地方，一点点分拣筛选。  
墙上的画引起了他的兴趣。那是只老虎，立在山石上伺机扑下，画得神韵非常。日番谷只是眯起眼睛，盯住那斑纹皮毛上一点略略反常的光芒。是在画面上自然产生的反光。不过就是这么一点，足以证明，那幅画的表面存在不该有的弧度——它覆盖在某件东西上。  
他走上前去掀起画布。背面墙壁上赫然露出一个暗格样的小门，尽管伪装很好，可锁孔那里稍有突起。正是这一点突起，让遮挡的画布有了一丁点细微的弧度，产生这略有差异的反光。  
日番谷手里有一段铁丝。所以这个锁根本就不在话下。  
两人相视一笑，打开暗格，里面竟然是另一把钥匙。  
手机无声的振动再次从衣袋中传来。日番谷低头检视。是市丸银发来的另一封简讯。上面写，要是找不到名单，就是被转移走了，要赶去另外一个地点。  
日番谷捏着暗格里的钥匙，目光四下搜索。钥匙又大又沉重，式样古朴，有简约的纹饰，像是开古时候那种宝箱的钥匙。这个房间里，到底有什么，会用到这个钥匙呢？  
之前日番谷早已仔细观察过这整个房间，目标很自然地锁定在样式有几分复古的暖木沙发上。此刻日番谷重新打量起那几件家具，慢慢走过去。  
“夏梨，找找有没有钥匙孔之类的。”  
沙发背面的某块木板似乎是个楔子样的存在，轻而易举就被日番谷拆了开来。露出的，赫然便是一个锁孔。  
日番谷挑了挑眉。“早知道直接拆掉沙发就好了，这种钥匙对我来讲，有没有都一样。”  
“喀哒”一声，随着钥匙在锁孔中转动，一小块木板缓缓旋转着打开了。  
里面是一个更小的铁制匣子。没有钥匙。事实证明日番谷冬狮郎简直就是天生的万能钥匙，夏梨简直要认真思索，怎样的锁到了他手里才能多抵挡几秒钟……  
果然不出所料，里面空空如也。  
“那么，”夏梨直起身子来，“也就是说，名单已经被转移走了吧？”  
日番谷也站起身来，他伸手抓了抓自己的头发。“好吧，看样子那家伙说对了。我们要动作快点了，去地下一层的VIP室。”

“我是不是该褒奖你一下呢，银？”  
市丸银揣着双手，从藏匿着的角落闪身走了出来。在第一时间就被发现了，不过这也没什么可惊诧的，他从一开始就没觉得自己的存在感能弱到被蓝染无视。  
“哦呀，蓝染大人，这可真是谬赞呐。”  
“你的身手真是很不错，早知道就可以让你多出去做些任务了。”蓝染的笑容如春风拂面，仿佛是在认真夸奖对面的心腹。  
与其说敌对，倒更像上下级交流一般的两人相互走近了一些。然而两名当事者都明白，他们踏出的每一步都有着怎样的含义。都试图在找对自己最有利的地方，最能够压制住对方行动的地方。  
每一个动作都意图清晰，戒备万分。  
市丸银心知像这样的事情，日番谷冬狮郎是绝对做不出来的。那家伙就算有身为大盗的敏锐，却不可能有身为杀手的觉悟。身边竟然还带着一个女人……所以说……自己能在那两个人之前赶来，真是万幸……另一方面蓝染这个人实在不能掉以轻心。不，应该说……即使自己拼尽全力，也难保能在他手里活下去……  
蓝染也在思索，自己手中的柯尔特M1911，加上已经上到弹匣里的那一发子弹，总共有八发。还有那把M1907中仅剩的一发子弹。不到十发子弹，想干掉对面这家伙几乎是不可能。没人比他更清楚，市丸银的睿智是无数次运筹帷幄决胜千里的瞬息万变，这样的智谋运用在战斗上很可能会迅捷到令人措手不及，一败涂地。他竟能如此轻而易举地干掉东仙要——除了衣服上的些许划痕，身上一点伤口都没有——也只能说明他的实力远在自己的估量之上。都说养虎为患，是否早些做掉他会比较好呢？  
“嗯，我说了要褒奖你，所以……我给你一个机会……”他笑开。这笑容看在市丸眼中却是如同藏起千般獠牙的神态安详，山岚将至前的风平浪静。  
“银，我们来玩一个游戏吧。”

蓝染从衣袋中掏出一个非常袖珍且精致的铁盒，故意晃了晃，里面传出一点细碎的碰撞声，显然是装着东西的。  
“这个盒子里就是你想要的东西，在一张微型磁片里。你既然赶到这里，也该知道密道的入口一打开，这张桌子就会从中一分为二。”  
他走到房间正中的桌子旁，随手揪过书架上的一本书，摆在桌面正中。那里有一道不甚明显的细痕贯穿整张桌子。而后，铁盒就被安安稳稳放到那书的封面之上。市丸银知道，机关开启了之后，就会从这条裂痕开始向两侧滑开，露出下面的入口。而他也知道，赌注就放在这里，蓝染说了游戏就绝不可能是个幌子。盒子里的，是千真万确如假包换的“名单”。  
但那个温和笑着的男人，仿佛有十成的把握，他不会输。  
“你知道下面有很多岔路，从这里一下去就是一段滑梯一样的通道，这东西一旦掉下去不一定会滑进哪个岔口。也许要找很久。但问题在于，No.4很快就会派人来这里。想安全而迅速地拿到这个东西再撤退，就一定要抢在他们赶来之前，而且最好是在它掉下去之前就拿到手……但我不单会阻止你拿到它，更会想方设法杀了你。所以你唯一的做法……”蓝染嘴角又挑起几分，眸中却是寒光侵袭，“就是杀了我，对吧？”  
市丸银站在那里，时间恍若静止。  
那个人说的句句属实。就好像，这是他一早便安排好的一般。  
蓝染的手，已缓缓滑向隐蔽的入口开关。  
吱嘎声层层响起愈演愈烈，从地下传出声音的同时，地面上的这道暗门也已经慢慢开启。紧接着“喀啦”一声轻响，桌子中间的缝隙微微扩大了一点。那本书是一本杂志，尽管书页面积很大，却不够厚实，更何况现在又增加了承重，至多在悬空二分之一的时候就会跌下去。  
如果真的如蓝染所说No.4会派人前来，那就真的机会渺茫了。  
所以，一定要杀了他……在铁盒跌落之前。

时机对市丸银来讲是千般不利，他本不该提前出手，他也不适合提前出手。可形势所迫，没有时间了，如果他不动手，蓝染会笑眯眯地看着“名单”跌下去。左右是他的地盘，他怎会在乎花点时间去找上一找？更何况，要是帮手来了的话，大家一起找岂不是更方便？  
所以……市丸银一上来就神枪出鞘，速战速决是唯一的办法。蓝染手中并没有利刃应对……  
但他手中拿的是枪。  
凭借过人的反应神经，第一发子弹只是蹭过市丸银的脸侧，生出一片火辣辣的感觉。一道殷红在空中飞散开来。  
“啧，可惜。”蓝染说得一脉云淡风轻，他侧身避过杀至身前的利刃，转手追着那抹灵动的银色身影就要开第二枪。  
疾行的脚步声适时传来，在一片静谧中格外刺目。纵然二人全神贯注缠斗在一起，也能够听得一清二楚。蓝染分神侧目。是No.4派来的人呢，还是……他动作突然一滞，因为他看到出现在门口的，不是别人，正是日番谷冬狮郎和他的那位女伴。  
“快抢那本书！”市丸银抢先叫了出来，接着神枪封住了蓝染全部的去路。  
日番谷神色一凛，电光石火间就已猜到这是怎样一个状况。桌子在缓缓滑动，上面的东西眼见就要落下……  
被市丸银封住动作无法抢到桌前的蓝染调转枪口，向门口方向扫射。因为不打算杀死那两个人，所以他取胸腹间的位置，几发子弹横贯而出。  
日番谷眼明手快，其时两人还未踏进房门，他伸手将身边夏梨拽到墙后。紧跟着硝烟四起，振荡墙壁，那几发子弹就在身侧呼啸而过，悉数落空。  
“快！”眼见裂缝不住扩大。那本杂志已经被铁盒坠得向下沉去。  
市丸银再顾不上蓝染，转身向铁盒扑去。  
还有三发子弹，足够了。蓝染笑意更甚，若不是日番谷赶来，估计还不能这么顺利就杀了你。  
他举枪对准背对自己的市丸银。就在开枪的瞬间，枪口却被生生荡开。是门口的日番谷迅捷如豹，直扑过来格开了那把手枪。很好，又一发子弹被废了，他咬一咬牙。就在他未及恼火的时候，事情发生得太快，就在呼吸一瞬间。原本背对着自己的那个人，竟闪电般折回，银光流转的神枪几乎抵到了自己颈上，冰冷气息滚滚而来。而扑进来要救人的那个却似游鱼般一拧腰，侧身闪去，手伸向了正在跌落的那个铁盒。  
两人竟在这一刻，同时变更目标让自己的计划落空了！  
蓝染抬手用柯尔特M1911挡住了神枪锋锐的刃。刀锋划过枪身的金属竟然溅起一道火花，金红的光芒映亮那人如血染尽的双瞳，浑身上下散发出修罗般的戾气，是一个自己从未见过的市丸银。足见动手的那个人有多急于杀死自己。  
只可惜，你们还是差了一步。  
蓝染格挡之余，余光盯在入口处的那片漆黑，唇角挑起一抹仿佛得胜的高傲笑容。  
日番谷的手追向不住下落的铁盒，眼看就要在地面附近捏住铁盒。就在这时，地下入口忽然伸出一只纤纤素手，在日番谷之前灵巧接过。接着就消失于密道中的一片黑暗，快如闪电。  
这密道之内，竟然还藏着其他人！  
“快追！”市丸银首先反应过来。  
日番谷与夏梨立即纵身下跃，毫不犹豫地跟了进去。他们只怕那个突然出现的神秘人，在这个错综复杂的地下迷宫中，稍微晚上那么一线，就再也追不到。


	8. 第八章 沉默诀别

[第八章 沉默诀别]

日番谷与夏梨在密道中像坐滑梯一般滑行了一阵，落到一个很开阔的空间，眼前豁然开朗。  
这里是很大的一个圆形空间。周围都是通道，至少有十二，三条路可选。青砖的地面，木制的支柱撑起了每一条地道，这里甚至还有很多灯光照明。都是些后来修建的设施。  
来不及细辨认，夏梨匆匆扫过那些一模一样的通道入口，再看向身边的人。  
日番谷将手指伸到唇边做了一个噤声的手势。他冰绿的眸缓缓滑过那些一模一样的入口。高明的对手在这样寂静的地方是不会胡乱跑动的，否则，立即就被听到动向了。而通常追的那一方，见到这样阵仗就会自乱阵脚，想快点找到人，就随便找一条道摸过去，这才是真的中了计。  
时间紧迫他不是不知道。  
当下有了主意。日番谷向夏梨招一招手，示意她跑进某一条道，向里跑去。  
对手根本不知道会有几个人追下来，所以，听到脚步声的话就会以为追来的人遁着某条路离开了，才会真的有所行动吧。  
耳听得夏梨的脚步声在那条道路中渐行渐远，日番谷竖起耳朵捕捉着其他细微的声音。许久，左边那条通道的深处传来几乎微不可闻的脚步声。他冰绿的眸闪电般盯住那个方向，轻轻一笑。果然如此……  
他一招手，夏梨从那条通道中跑回来，两个人一起向左边追去。这样追了片刻，他们终于见到了前面那个若隐若现的身影！  
可能那个人并未察觉自己被跟上了，所以走得并不快，于是后面的两个人也放缓了脚步，暂且跟着。不知道那家伙是什么来历，也不晓得实力如何，贸然动手只会对自己不利。最好一直跟到那人要去的地方，看东西被藏在哪里，重新偷回来才是最安全的做法。  
「让我走在前面。」日番谷用口型悄声说。他伸手出去，将身旁的夏梨向自己身后拢了拢。  
夏梨点头，老实闪到他背后。她也明白，这是性命攸关的时刻，没有时间也没有这个机会给自己逞能。自己终究不是黑道上的人，现在能做的就是尽量不给他添麻烦。  
于是夏梨跟在他后面，与日番谷隔开一小段距离。两人一前一后都放轻脚步，吊着前面不远不近的那个身影。  
毫无征兆地，一把锋锐的匕首突然从前方破空而出，森森寒光。从那轨迹看来竟是直取夏梨的心口，出手就是搏命，异常狠辣。  
切！早就被发现了么？！  
日番谷来不及折回夏梨身边将她推开，千钧一发之际侧身向旁一挡，当下肩头被匕首刺中，生生阻住了那凶器的去向。鲜血顺着匕首锋侧流下，一路鲜红。  
“冬狮郎！”夏梨咬牙。  
终究，还是自己连累他了！  
未等她再有什么自责的想法，前面那个一直不停留的人却忽然止住了脚步，回过身并且一步步折了回来。这时他们才看清，那竟是一名身穿素衣的女子。宽大的雪色衣衫难掩她轻盈灵动的身手。一头乌黑的秀发被编成发辫，铺在自己前襟。眉目如画，姿态温婉，却令人感觉与之前凌厉的动作毫不矛盾。  
在日番谷和夏梨不解与警惕的目光中，女子绽开一个安静如莲花的微笑。  
她的声音温柔平静。  
“我叫卯之花烈。”

“这下碍事的都走了，我们要不要继续？”蓝染安静地笑，顺着他的脸颊缓缓淌下一滴鲜血，落向地面。那是刚才被神枪划过的痕迹。  
市丸银盯着他脸颊上的那道血痕。两人身形顿住，如同豹在周转窥伺自己的猎物，眼中锋芒暗凛。他曾数过蓝染扣下扳机的次数，知道这把枪里还有两发子弹。不过那个男人，不可能只带着这一样武器的。  
作为一个杀手他很明白，真正危险的从来都不是摆到台面上的东西。那些隐藏起来的，未知的，才是最防不胜防的。  
蓝染此刻的枪口并没有对准对面的人，因此两人才会就此停手。他知道，如果他的手稍微动一下——哪怕就那么一点——那把泛着银光的利刃就会立即狂澜一般招呼过来。  
但是，他已经赢了。一切都如他计划好的那样，“名单”到了烈的手里。他不认为卯之花烈会有任何失手的可能。结果八成会是日番谷那个少爷带着他那位朋友迷失在庞大的地下迷宫中，若自己好心还可以去寻他一下；误打误撞从出口逃出去的可能也不是没有，只是等到那个时候，待雪这个名号，只怕早就消失殆尽了。  
银轻轻抹去颊上被子弹擦出的血痕，笑容深深。

擒贼先擒王这个道理无人不懂。想要镜花水月彻底垮台，干掉这个男人是必不可少的。他有城府极深又精明强干的头脑，有一旦逃脱就别想再抓获的狡猾，有着冷血残酷无情可怖的獠牙。就算蓝染的实力深不可测，可放眼望去，整个待雪没人能比自己更了解这个男人了。究竟能不能在这里，将他了结呢？  
蓝染出手了。市丸银手中的银光也猛然递出。  
枪响。  
子弹在最后一刻偏离了原来的方向。瞬间逼近的短刃堪堪杀至，若不是稍许偏离这只手就会废掉。  
一声钝响接踵而至，是扳机的空隙绞住了神枪的刃，迅捷准确。蓝染并未将这把枪作为枪来使用，而似乎是其他的兵刃。一交手市丸银就暗叫不好，试图抽出神枪。然而晚了一步。蓝染带着漫不经心的笑容掉转枪身，突如其来的大力生生绞断了刃尖的寸许。趁着神枪未被抽开，蓝染闪身到市丸银身后反手制住他的一只手。手臂扭曲到这个程度，任谁也无法动弹。  
似是一瞬就胜负已分。  
“之前的那枪，只是为了迷惑你而扣下扳机的。”蓝染的声音从身后传来，回荡在银的耳边。他鬼使神差想起自己在东仙要耳边说的最后一句话。恶鬼在索命之前的低语。  
他有些自嘲地想，只剩两发子弹，就足以料理掉自己了。真不愧是蓝染呢。但你终究还是小瞧我了。是谁说，神枪断了一寸，就不能用了？  
刹那，他嘴角勾起一抹残忍的笑。  
市丸银在蓝染说话的时候抽出神枪。那个人正在他身后，毫无防备，也无需防备。不管从哪个角度看来，市丸银都不可能伤到站在背后的他，除非……  
……抱歉了呐，乱菊。

市丸银猛地向后撞去，连带着背后的人一直撞到墙上。他用身体和墙面将蓝染夹在中间，锋锐不减的刃已经毫不客气地反手刺入了自己的身体，穿透，直刺进身后那个无法躲避的身体。拔出神枪的时候，银能够感到自己背后有滚烫的鲜血喷涌而出，溅上自己的衣衫。他不无痛快地想，这样就好，两败俱伤。  
蓝染睁大眼睛，似是不敢相信般地放手。那刺目的鲜红几乎铺满他的视线。  
“你！”  
市丸银踉跄几步，跌到桌边。他回过头来，有鲜血顺着嘴角流下。他脸上是惯有的笑容。蓝染觉得自己在这个笑容里读到的是大把大把毫不退缩的狡黠与悲壮。鲜血从他肚腹间汩汩流出，在地面上不断扩散。那个位置已经伤到了脾脏，得不到及时救助就只能等死。  
“猎宴”已经开始，市丸银从猎者变成了猎物。整个镜花水月中，再没有一个人会救他。  
“你死也不会想到吧，蓝染大人。有人会为了杀你，而不惜自杀？”  
蓝染翻手按压住自己的伤口。断了的神枪毕竟不像之前的长度，虽然刺伤了自己却并不致命。这种程度的伤他未放在眼里，市丸银的行为却震慑了他的心神。这个男人在镜花水月中做的每一件事，都给他留下一种很在乎自己性命的印象。  
他还是忽略了一点。作为卧底，在最最开始就已经把命豁出去了。那些不出手与掩藏，躲避，弱势，统统是那个人的伪装，是他给自己的错觉。  
市丸银滑坐在桌前，因牵动伤口而说出的话断断续续。“有些人……为了一些东西，从来都不在乎牺牲掉另一些……所以，别指望你能一直拥有某样东西……特别是人心呐。”他拖着长长的尾音，虽显疲弱，却有蓝染无法忽视的慧黠，一如他曾经无数次的智计百出，足以令局势扭转乾坤。  
没错。扭转乾坤。

在这刻，一丝不祥的预感猛地窜上蓝染心头。这感觉让他不觉皱一皱眉。  
“那么再见了，我曾经的得力助手。”  
言语冷酷的男人毫不留情地将枪口压下，对着早已无力反击的人扣动扳机，将最后一发子弹送进心脏。男人一甩手，抛开没了子弹的柯尔特M1911，在手枪落地的声音中纵身跃下了那黑漆漆的入口。  
出手狠辣不留后患，真是他的作风呢，自己真是……太了解那个人了。  
市丸银看着胸口大片绽放开的鲜红，最后一次笑。  
就因为你太懂人心，所以注定要输我一筹，蓝染大人。我只用了几句话，就让你心生怀疑，匆匆离开。这下，我也就有时间了呐。尽管不多了……就让我用最后的这点时间……  
Checkmate.

「蓝染伤了左腹，不致命却受影响。」  
可恶，眼前已经开始一阵阵发黑了。市丸银伸手抓紧自己胸口，十分艰难地用另一只手摸索着手机上的按键，最后微抖着按下了发送键。  
片刻，指尖感受到熟悉的振动，简讯已送达。眼前已经是一片漆黑了，意识也开始离开这具身体般变得模糊不清。  
他在一片安静中好像过电影一般经过自己的每一场过去。  
他见到那个小女孩躺在地上奄奄一息，金色瑰丽的发，灰蓝浸水的眸。是若干年前的松本乱菊。他向她伸出手去，递过一块红薯……你饿了吧，吃吧？  
他见到自己和她在一间无人居住的破屋挡风遮雨，他问，你的生日是哪天，乱菊说不知道，她脸上有难掩的空落。  
他见到自己笑着对她说，那么就把我见到你的这天，作为你的生日吧，不出意料他看到女孩抬起眼来笑得开心。  
他见到自己狠了狠心，在一个雪夜走出了那个破败的屋子，他知道等待着自己的将是一个没有光明的世界，不应当有她。  
他见到自己很久以后在Seireetey重新看到那一抹金色的惊诧神情，当年的女孩早已出落得艳美无双，他以为自己再也不会见到她。  
他见到松本乱菊走到自己眼前，金色的发丝如阳光喧嚣过心里的每一个角落，只一个瞬间就足以颠覆世界，她弯起唇角，银，好久不见。  
他见到自己站在Master跟前，对他一字一顿，让我去做卧底可以，作为交换条件，不能让松本乱菊离开总部。  
他见到自己与乱菊通电话的时候舒展的眉心，尽管知道有Master在一边监视，却依然觉得开心，只因为电话对面的人是她。

而现在……一切都将归于黑暗与尘土。  
市丸银想，下面，就是货真价实的最后一条了。幸好，这条简讯不费事，一点都不费事。就算眼前已经是一片漆黑也没有关系。  
因为……  
「 」  
空白就好。发送。  
抱歉了呐。从来没给过你什么承诺，也看不见什么未来，现在真的是没有未来了呢。你知道的。  
再见了，小乱菊。  
你知道的。我爱你。

千里之外的橘子城，松本乱菊先后收到了两条简讯。都是来自那个人。第一条，说蓝染受了伤，既然是他发来的，八成是他动的手吧。  
当第二条简讯传来的时候。她只看了一眼，就猛地关掉了手机。她慢慢伸手覆上自己额头，靠在墙上。金色的卷发散乱在她眼前，她统统都不予理会。所有的思绪，都被那封简讯吸走了。  
像巨大的黑洞，足以摧枯拉朽。令人无法呼吸。  
一片空白。  
那是他们曾约定过，可她永远也不想看见的内容。  
因为是最后的时刻，所以再没有气力去打字。空白就是最好的表达……那是在对自己说  
——再见。

她在一片难以挣脱的悲怆中细数自己与那个人的每一刻相聚。仅存的与全部的记忆。  
她想起自己躺在地上等待死神降临的时候那个人走过来，塞给她吃的……他的声音温暖，轻而易举就驱逐了死神的脚步……他说，你饿了吧，吃吧？  
她想起自己和市丸银一起住在破旧的弃屋里，从那天起那个地方就是他们的家。  
她想起自己在听到那个人送给自己一个生日的时候，有如重生的暖意在自己的脸上写下的快乐仿佛能走到永远。  
她想起自己在寒冬的夜里醒来，身边空无一人。市丸银人间蒸发一般地离开，让她下了决心一定要去寻回。  
她想起自己无数次周转才进入Seireetey，顺理成章见到那个人的时候，他脸上的惊愕与……惊喜。  
她想起那时的自己走到他身前，用尽全身的力气去微笑而不是哭泣，这才故作平静地说，银，好久不见。其实自己想告诉他的是，你知道我找你找了多久吗。  
她想起自己刚巧经过Master房间的那刻，听见屋中那个人要求自己一直留在待雪的总部，最安全的地方，而他则会去最危险的地方，自己竟无法拒绝那份心意。  
她想起自己每次与他通电话总有些许亲昵的言辞。当然了，那是只有他们两人能懂的方式，小小的秘密小小的甜蜜，Master就是听到也不会懂的。

戛然而止。就只是这些。  
再没有更多，也再不会有更多了。  
不是不知道可能会有性命之忧。刚好相反，能活到现在才像是个奇迹……  
她狠狠咬住自己下唇。一滴眼泪从秀发低垂的缝隙间跌落，砸到冰冷的地面上。  
我……绝不会浪费你送来的每一个情报。接下来，就让我来完成你试图完成的事情。你也是这样想的吧，银？  
松本乱菊猛地抬头，泪水已然灼干，灰蓝的眸中一片凛冽。

蓝染赶到他与卯之花烈约好的地点，看到那个人的身影才算安心。  
明明没什么可担心的，他一点也不相信日番谷和那个女人能够从烈手中抢走名单。之所以他匆匆赶来，只是因为市丸银的一席话。  
因为在人心这件事上，没人比那家伙更精擅，所以自己无法不担忧。  
不能一直拥有吗？即使是你？  
素衣的女子背对着他，坐在地下的一间屋中。这里是密道中本就建好的房间。当初的人们是为了躲避海盗而修建了这条密道，当然也制定了一系列应对的措施以防万一。密道中数量极多的房间就是措施之一。可以储存物资，甚至可以在里面住上几天。房间很多，如果不知道在哪里相见，找起来也是十分吃力的。  
当然，蓝染与卯之花之间不存在这个问题。  
“烈，我来晚了吗？”他的声音似是一脉平和，敏锐的女子却听出了些许微妙的不同。  
“你在担心什么，惣右介？”卯之花烈回头，唇瓣开合间一笑倾城。  
“名单，还在你这里吧？”蓝染向前一步。  
“对于这件事情……我很遗憾。”卯之花烈起身，慢慢转身面对蓝染。她眼中闪过一丝复杂难解的光芒。那分光芒明亮，执着，对面的人却无法解读。  
「别指望你能一直拥有某样东西……特别是人心呐。」市丸银的声音狡黠倍至，瞬间就在蓝染耳边清晰重现。  
背叛……吗……为什么你要背叛我？！  
你知不知道，在这世上的所有人中，就只有你不能背叛我！  
蓝染站在门口，被盛怒笼罩着，那狭长温和的双目渐渐染上杀气，牙关也渐渐咬紧，他的双手紧紧攥起拳来。对面的人却似感觉不到，仍然随意地站在那里，仍然云淡风轻地述说着那令他无法容忍的字句。  
“名单是我给他们的。”  
蓝染的瞳孔猛地收缩，他难以置信地看着眼前的人。  
在这么短的时间内，是绝对不可能造出一份假名单来的。她说给了，就一定是给了。为什么？！这会不会毁了镜花水月姑且不论……你为什么要背叛我？！  
怒极的蓝染几乎不假思索地从衣袋中掏出那把M1907对准眼前的人。枪里还剩最后一发子弹。他自己做梦也不会想到会有这样的发展，自己手中的凶器竟然会指住对面的女人。他曾以为永远不可能。  
卯之花烈面对漆黑的枪口，一点意外的表情也没有，甚至还维持着那份释然的笑。  
事情就是这样了，那么……你会怎样对待我，蓝染惣右介？

片刻过后，枪声响起，在地下的密道中沉闷传开，继而是无尽的死寂蔓延开来，与庞大得难以言宣的压抑。卯之花烈倒在血泊中，按住自己左边的胸口。红色从她按压的地方迅速扩散，涔涔不绝，将那一袭素衣染作整片的艳红。  
“同情么？故意打偏？”鲜血顺着她的嘴角流下，这画面让蓝染在一瞬间觉得如此熟悉。  
是的，刚刚市丸银也是这般的动作，这般的神情，甚至，也是这般的笑容。不明白你们究竟在笑什么，在坚持什么，又为什么明明掩不住眼底的惨烈却还固执地要笑？是因为看穿了我的回应却不想改变？是对自己判断无误的肯定？还是对已经预见的未来必须接受的无奈？为什么要笑？！  
蓝染垂下手，任由手中的凶器跌落至地。一向冷静镇静的自己，就只有在面对她的时候，才会被如此轻易地激怒。  
为什么伤在她的身上，自己的心脏也是如此疼痛？他甚至隐隐觉得，她简直就像是在一心求死。  
“你……为什么不躲开……”以你的身手，怎么可能躲不开这一枪。  
“你不是最后……故意偏了枪口吗。”

惣右介，你还是选择了镜花水月。  
卯之花烈轻轻举起左手，一个利落的反手，指缝间漏出一抹流光。匕首，卯之花烈惯用的银色匕首，准确无误地刺进了她的心脏。她是个出色的杀手，当然知道自己下手的轻重。匕首滑进掌心的那刻，她就已是寻死的决绝了。  
身为杀手是不可以手软的，即使要刺杀的人是自己。  
蓝染再也站不下去，抢上前去将那具越来越冷的身躯抱在怀中。他想问她为什么要这样，他也想责备也想诘问，他也想告诉她自己究竟在想什么。可现在他只能紧紧抱住她，一个字都说不出来。  
卯之花烈目光涣散，她的声音轻柔而虚弱，说出的内容听在蓝染耳中却如同惊雷。“我……没有背叛你……那张磁片……在我三年前交给你的时候，就是假的……”  
一滴眼泪从她眼中缓缓滑落，滴到男人的手背上。那灼热的温度简直要将他烫得伤痕累累。  
“你失去了……最后一个机会，惣右介……现在，真的磁片……只怕已经被拿走了……”  
蓝染垂首亲吻她的额头，她的脸颊，她的嘴唇。  
纵然他真的想换回她的性命也不可能了。在黑暗的世界中摸爬滚打了这么多年，生生死死见了太多，早就习以为常。他知道，无论自己再牺牲什么也换不回她更多的时间了。  
卯之花烈在他温柔凌乱的吻中缓缓阖上眼睛。她最后的话音湮落于一场目不可见的滂沱。  
“这一场赌局……终究是……我输了……”

时间倒回些许。  
在这庞大惊人的地下迷宫中。卯之花烈回过头，向日番谷和夏梨一步步行去。她的目光定在从自己手中递出的银光匕首上。那是原本要钉上女人喉咙的凶器，此刻却刺在那个雪发的年轻人肩上，鲜血不断。  
“据我所知，”她看向那个年轻人，“你才是待雪的那个继承人，日番谷冬狮郎吧？”  
两个人都如同受了伤的小动物，带着警惕而锐利的神情紧盯着自己的一举一动。日番谷肩上受了伤，却还坚持伸手将另外的那个人护在背后。  
“我不会再出手了，放心吧。”她温柔一笑，“我们来谈谈。”  
许久，日番谷才点了下头。  
既然这女人特意停了脚步回来，想夺下磁片也还是有机会的。再说了，就凭她的身手，要真打算动手，就是十个自己也早没命了。既来之则安之，走一步算一步，倒不如听听她要谈什么。  
“告诉我……”卯之花烈顿了一下，幽幽开口，“你为什么要救她？”  
“啊？”  
“我只是想听你的答案，请告诉我真心话……你知道我随时可以杀了你……如果你死了，你的待雪怎么办？”  
“怎么又是这样的问题？”日番谷叹口气，伸手按着眉心，“待雪我可以不要，但夏梨却是无论如何也不能放手的。关于待雪，最重要的从来不是领导的人，而是组成它的人，从上到下所有的人。如果我还活着，自然也包括我。”  
卯之花看到他身后叫做夏梨的那个人微微抿起唇来，一弯细眉也纠结起来。她的表情一点也没有因为听见他说自己很重要而开心。刚好相反，她似乎相当困扰。从刚才日番谷受伤的时候，她情急之中喊叫的语气来看，无疑她是喜欢他的。也许是很爱。所以大概是在烦恼他为自己受伤的事情吧。  
卯之花烈就这样看着那两个人。  
这个年轻人选择了自己的爱人。那么你呢，惣右介？  
你会在镜花水月和我之间，选择哪一方？

“谢谢。作为你给我答案的交换，我给你一个机会拿到名单。”  
“不用了……”日番谷抬手，不知何时铁盒已经出现在他手里，“我已经拿到了。”  
敏锐如自己竟然没有察觉到日番谷是什么时候动的手，不愧是百闻不如一见的大盗。然而卯之花对那人神乎其技的手段并未加以肯定或惊诧，她甚至一点也没在意，只是摇头微笑。  
“这是假的。”  
“假的？！”日番谷和夏梨同时惊呼。  
“蓝染那家伙真的会玩这种没有赌注的东西？！”日番谷狠狠咬牙，他想到市丸银几乎是拼了命要拿到这个铁盒。竟然是假的！  
卯之花轻轻一笑。“这也不能怪他，因为他一直相信磁片是真的。但其实，早在三年前我交给他的时候，就已经不是了。真正的磁片被我藏在另外一个地方。”她又上前一步，“所以，真正的赌局，是由我这里开始的。”  
日番谷只觉得这个女人真的是非常不简单。能够将蓝染瞒上这么长时间，只怕全天下只有这一个人了吧。  
“我刚才问你的问题，是想确认一些事情。你已经给了我很好的答案。所以会我告诉你们磁片的地址作为回报，你们只要照我说的找过去就能见到了。但接下来我会去问惣右介同样的问题。如果他的答案能让我满意，那你们就得不到磁片。因为我会告诉他另外的捷径。他一定会比你们先到。这就是场赌局，要不要试试？”  
日番谷与夏梨相视一笑。  
日番谷耸一耸肩。“我当然同意。我们还有其他选择么？”  
“当然有。”杀手后退一步。她清丽的笑颜依旧，却在瞬间沾染上一层冰冷的气息，丝丝杀气从她深邃的眼瞳中蔓延，“在我说出地点后，杀了我。”  
“算了吧……我们两个一个是小偷一个是普通人……怎么可能是你的对手？”日番谷摆了摆手。此刻他安下心来，知道眼前的人不会再动手了，这才将肩上匕首一口气拔了出来。日番谷挡这把匕首的时候早就算好方位，并没有伤到动脉，因此匕首虽然拔了出来血流却不急，只要稍加处理就可以行动。虽然不可能行动无碍，至少不是重伤不治。  
“你们听好，从这里向后走……在第三个路口向右转……接着再……”  
那两人暗暗记下道路，道声谢后就消失在通道尽头。不久之后，卯之花烈就躺在蓝染怀里，她感到生命在消逝，浓密的漆黑开始在身边渐渐铺开。

在愈加黑暗的包围中，她无法忽视地去想。  
说什么给他们准备的赌局……其实根本就是给我自己准备的……赌究竟是我重要，还是镜花水月重要。感情蒙蔽了我的双眼，让我试图证明你也同样爱我。而这从一开始就是错的。因为你是蓝染惣右介，注定了从一开始输的只会是我。所以……既然你选择了镜花水月……我就不能再让你失去它了，你说对吧。  
“名单……在……东南出口……倒数第二个房间……你知道怎么去……还来得及……”  
“不，现在让我留在你身边，烈。”  
正因为见惯了有人离去，所以更明白这短暂的时间对自己的重要性。因为这个人不是别人，是卯之花烈。  
是对他来讲无比重要的人。  
他在听到烈低声认输的时候才猛然惊觉，自己也输了，而且输得彻底。她其实只是想问自己一句，你爱不爱我。只可惜她用了一种方式，让自己失去了冷静判断的能力，让自己没能给她一个正确的答案。  
只有她才会让自己变得难以捉摸，欢喜，狂怒，所有的心情都只为她改变。

但可惜，这样的想法却没能传达给你。  
是我的答案让你失望了吧。  
蓝染将怀里的人抱紧一点，再抱紧一点，仿佛想把她揉碎一般地用力，仿佛那样就能阻止她离去。怀里的身体再也不会有更多动作。鲜血染红了蓝染的衣襟，他恍若不觉。  
“我会一直在你身边的，烈。”他低下头，在她耳畔说。  
他要她记住这句话，自己从未承诺过因为那太不现实。可到事到如今，这句话已经快要实现了。  
这一次，会好好陪她走到最后。  
“谢谢你，惣右介。”  
卯之花烈美丽的双眼中已经看不到焦点。揪住蓝染衣襟的手也轻轻放开，垂落下去。  
世界就这样被抽空了。


	9. 第九章 镇魂反击

[第九章 镇魂反击]

日番谷扶着车门站定，将手里的两样东西交给夏梨。第一样是盒子。盒子里装着货真价实的“名单”。另一样是地图，是镜花水月总部的地形图，包括里面所有监控摄像头的位置，朝向，范畴。这是他在找到“名单”的那个密室里找到的，意外地有用。  
他们在卯之花烈说出地址之后就马不停蹄地赶去那个地方，还好这一路上，蓝染并没有出现。那间屋子离某个出口很近，那个出口也早已不是Las’ No Jesus的地盘了。所以他们并不是从夜总会中走出来的。也幸亏如此，他们才没能撞上从各处赶来参加“猎宴”的顶级杀手。  
“听好，夏梨，”日番谷冰绿的瞳盯住眼前的人，“不要有任何耽搁，马上赶回橘子城去找松本。她知道应该做什么。如果她不在前台，就用指尖敲一下桌子，说你订的房间，是T132室。自然会有人带你进去。”  
“嗯。”  
“我现在不能跟着你了，我必须留在这里做一个决断。现在我是待雪的领导者，不能总躲在幕后，我得留在这里直接参与行动。”  
“嗯。”  
“我会先去找些东西，给监控系统接一根线，如果涅能够赶来的话就可以让你们同步监控了。你们又有地图，有助于掌握现场情况。”  
“嗯。”  
“松本是个聪明可靠的部下，有了监控系统的视野和名单，我希望你能帮助她制定作战计划，帮助待雪，一举端掉镜花水月。”  
“嗯。”  
“你……就没有什么想说的？”一向很有主见的夏梨竟然除了“嗯”就再没有别的话，日番谷也觉得有几分不对劲。  
夏梨只是看着他，有什么在眼里深深浅浅，再也掩藏不住破土而出。此时此刻，在他们二人之间也无需再掩藏。她突然揪住他的衣襟，凑上来似乎要吻他，却在差之毫厘的地方戛然而止。时间仿佛无限静止，彼此的吐息在这毫厘之间被放大，暧昧难明，血液川流与心脏跳动的声音都在这一刹那清晰可辨。在这样的距离中，两人都开始感到迷醉的时候，黑崎夏梨猛地放手。  
她退开一步，眼中泛起坚定的光。夏梨看着日番谷，淡然开口。“日番谷冬狮郎，你给我听好。你要记住……自己还欠我点东西。”  
一个吻吗？  
日番谷一愣，随即扬起嘴角。“那么……我很快就会来还的。”  
夏梨站在风里，微风吹起她墨色的发丝，一抬唇角笑得云淡风轻。日番谷突然觉得，哪怕只是为了能再见一眼这个人，再看一眼这个画面，自己也可以颠覆世界。  
这世上很可能会有这么一个人，让你觉得有了这个人就不用在意任何其他，有了这个人就是有了世界。  
她就是世界。

镜花水月的杀手们正悉数从各地赶往总部，这是待雪的人不可能知道的事情。  
夏梨一路上并未遇到什么阻拦，可说是畅通无阻地回到了橘子城。接下来也十分顺利，夏梨找到了松本乱菊。她在见到乱菊的时候愣了一下。因为乱菊给她的感觉变了。尽管表面上也许根本看不出什么，但敏锐如她，怎么会察觉不到周身气氛中微妙的差异呢？她好像在坚定而强硬地独自撑着什么。  
磁片已经交给镜花水月最出色的专家去解析。京乐春水，松本乱菊和夏梨在总部一间密室中商议对策。从市丸银对乱菊说需要支援的时候，京乐就已派出部分人前往椰子港，现在他们正在准备第二批人手。  
“已经截获的情报显示，小少爷在镜花水月的总部，”京乐不置可否地耸肩，“生怕我们不知道一样。”  
“这也是计划的一部分，为了让我们倾巢出动。”乱菊的声音严肃下来的时候十分沉稳，和平素嬉笑的她相去甚远。她此刻的表现也证明了日番谷对她的评价，睿智可靠。她掌控着待雪所有人的分布与动向，一举一动都在她的预计之中。“十分钟前第一批人员全部赶到。涅也已经到了椰子港，现在磁片的解析工作是音梦在做。”  
“诶，已经到了？那只怕他会用最快的速度架设联络网了吧？”  
事实证明，待雪的办事效率极高。看着这样的效率，夏梨暗中喟叹如果警局都能有这样的效率那世上就不可能有犯罪团伙了。交给音梦的磁片很快就解析完毕，资料已经传到了房间里的电脑上。而墙壁上的监控录像屏幕——这原本是Seireetey本部进行监控使用的——几乎是在同一时间，所有的屏幕就换了画面，变成了夏梨不久前才离开的镜花水月的总部，Las’ No Jesus。  
“下面我们根据名单，对镜花水月的杀手进行分析。”乱菊随便点开一个文件，里面记载着那位No.4的一切资料。  
“乌尔奇奥拉•西法……”  
此时敲门声响起，乱菊对进来的那个女子的称呼是，音梦，也就是刚刚破解了磁片密钥，提取资料的人。音梦带来了数量众多的设备，只是微一鞠躬，没有多说就开始在房间里组装起各种设备。  
因为解释起来很麻烦也没有时间，乱菊只是向夏梨简要介绍了一下音梦，是涅手下最得力的助手。在行动中，她会为所有即时联络提供技术支持。  
“也就是说，我们只需要根据对方的情报，制定作战计划，利用监控和通讯调兵遣将，好比用双方真人作棋子来下一局棋，对吧？”夏梨走到电脑前审视上面的资料，她记得日番谷正是此意。  
“不错。”京乐和乱菊同时点头。  
「喂喂？听到么？」  
音梦正在摆弄的仪器忽然传出一个声音。  
“听到了，涅茧利大人。Over.”  
「这边所有的人都已经接到通讯。准备完毕。」  
“明白。Over.”  
夏梨盯着墙上的屏幕片刻，手机忽然响起来。这是她来到这里后刚刚要来的，毕竟她也需要跟一护一行人随时保持联络。  
“喂，一哥么？稍等片刻。音梦小姐，我这里有几个人，也需要借助这些设备移动。可以吗？”夏梨看向音梦，虽是询问的语气却有着令人难以抗拒的意味。音梦转而询问倚着墙的京乐春水。看后者点头，她这才开始布置。  
几分钟后，一护就知道自己要去哪里联络待雪的人，以及如何使用他们的通讯。  
“那么，一切外在条件都准备就绪了。”京乐微微直起身子，露出一个邪气十足的笑容，“等我们了解下具体的人物情报，就可以开局了。”

如同一局棋，已经开局，不杀到分出胜负决不罢手。这个世界根本就不存在平局。  
在场几人都是能力超卓，在相当快的时间内就大致记下了镜花水月的底子。论到临机应变，纵观全局，甚至个人分析，也都有各自的过人之处。战斗打响后，橘子城这千里之外的指挥部，简直比椰子港的现场还要更惊险紧张。  
“一哥，后退到拐角躲到右边走廊！桑达维奇你还不能对付，那家伙是狙击手，要动手就必须趁其不备进行远程攻击。如果你打算牺牲的话可以在走廊里稍微露个头。我会叫对面走廊里的石田动手。”  
“吉良，下个拐角那里有一个敌人。帕多拉斯，擅长近身战，惯用左手，要注意他左手肘那里藏着一把匕首。缺陷是耐力不足，无法长时间快速移动。你来对付他。将他引到左手第一间屋子，那里是库房，有很大一片空间，堆着杂物，足够你周旋。如果对付不了他就闯到左手第二间屋子，那里还有支援。”  
“石田，从你身边的窗子能看到对面楼层吧。看见同层的那个人了么，动作快，别失手，否则一哥就死定了。”  
“剑八别往那里走了！那边一个人也没有！”  
“茶渡，从楼梯向下一层再向左拐。刚滕拜恩在左边第三间屋里。只有你才能对付他的重拳。”  
“我看指挥有你们两个就绰绰有余了，我也可以去最前线了吧？”京乐观察了一阵，摆了摆手就向外走去。  
“等等，你要不要去会一会他们的Boss，蓝染惣右介？”乱菊转头看着他，眼神犀利，唇边挂起一丝冰冷的笑意。她浑身上下散发出的冷逡杀意并不是针对京乐春水，而是针对蓝染的。夏梨侧目，将这一切都看得一清二楚。  
“好啊，全凭小姐安排了。”  
“蓝染左腹有新添的刀伤，尽管不深，要是好好利用，足以致命……”松本乱菊盯着监控的屏幕，微微眯起灰蓝的眸，寒光凛冽，“如果可以的话，替我杀了他吧。”  
京乐愣了一下，随即换上一副似乎懂了什么的表情。他轻轻点一点头，没再说什么，推门走了出去。  
松本乱菊暗暗咬紧牙关。  
银，我要用那人的性命，为你谱一曲镇魂歌。

能将这场战争运筹帷幄到极致的人，非这两个人莫属。松本乱菊和黑崎夏梨。熟知待雪的乱菊，和熟知苹果城警力的夏梨。二人知己知彼，调兵遣将，尽管做不到摧枯拉朽，但都懂得因人而异，在这方面做得相当出色。  
“涅先生，你要注意一个粉色头发的男人，那个人尚未露面可是个相当危险的角色。名字是萨尔阿波罗。他的资料我已经发给你了。只怕镜花水月那边的联络都是由这人掌握的。我已经发现有人在干扰动向了。”  
“一哥，只怕你和乌尔奇奥拉难免要打一场了。他就在下个拐角。”  
监视屏上的画面显示，两个人已经碰头了。夏梨立即切换了麦克的频率在附近联络增援。本以为二话不说两个人就要动手了，可没想到竟然一直在交谈的样子。直到，乌尔奇奥拉从怀中摸出一样东西抛给一护——是一把短刃，画面并不太清晰可夏梨依然能够辨认出，那是把断掉的刀。  
松本乱菊无意间见到那道弧线，一错愕间便狠狠咬起牙。她怎么可能不认识，她怎么可能不知道，那把短刃！  
——他从不离身的神枪。

她一直盯着那个画面，却仿佛什么都没有看进去。脑袋里眼睛里全都是断掉的神枪。不是不知道发生了什么，可这样的画面摆在眼前她怎么可能不去想。她简直想拼了命地打断自己，别再想了现在没有这样的时间。不，等等……她的眼眸看向有条不紊沉着镇定的夏梨。  
她的表现无可挑剔，自己一直都看在眼里。如果是她……如果是她的话……  
“那些死角就交给少爷吧。”乱菊伸手指一指几个无信号的屏幕。之前日番谷为了闯进虚夜宫，毁掉了几个摄像头。  
她扭头看着夏梨。有什么东西从她灰蓝的眸中氤氲起来，再渐渐明澈，那是下定某种决心的眼神。  
“夏梨，我觉得这里交给你没问题了吧？”  
“什……”  
“如果有什么问题，问音梦就好。”  
“你……”  
“我果然，还是不能这样待下去。”  
乱菊语气中的坚定令夏梨噤了声。她的眼神向下飘去，不出所料望见金发女子狠狠攥紧的拳，修长美丽的指节因用力而泛白。  
阻止也是没用的。  
夏梨不知道前因后果。毕竟，关于市丸银和松本乱菊的事情她无从得知。但她能够感受到乱菊的迫切。那是一种无比强烈的，去索要某种偿还的感觉。看着那双灰蓝的眼睛，她突然反应过来，松本乱菊是真正属于这个世界的人，绝望的金盏花，艳丽的刺杀者。  
“如果你执意要去的话……冬狮郎也拜托你了，带他回来，乱菊小姐。”  
如果拥有想保护的东西，都是会变强的吧。也不知道她与日番谷相比，哪一方才是需要保护的人，可夏梨还是这样说了。总觉得这样说出来，才能够安心一点。  
“我会带个得力助手去的，放心吧小猫。”眨了眨眼，仿佛在一瞬间就恢复成调皮顽劣的本性，“你就留在这里等着我们的好消息吧。”  
等松本的脚步声消失在门后，夏梨又投身到水深火热的战局之中。要做的事情还有很多，敌人很棘手，情况也很严峻，各处战况都需要她顾及，现在乱菊小姐又离开了。毕竟，这真的不是杀盘棋那样简单的事情。  
稍有不慎，等待着他们的就将是万劫不复的死亡。

涅茧利终于找到了藏身秘所的萨尔阿波罗。同属技术型的两人利用各种仪器和手段，历经一番惊心动魄的斗智斗勇，终于以待雪的胜利告终。  
如夏梨所料，镜花水月的所有联络均是靠此人运转的。萨尔阿波罗被除掉，镜花水月后继无人。少了干扰的因素，夏梨调遣人手更是如鱼得水。  
很快，除了No.1至No.4，其他人都被打倒了。不过，这边也出现了伤者。露琪亚摆平了亚罗尼洛却受了十分严重的伤。夏梨将白哉调去保护露琪亚，顺便在路上打倒了代号No.7的那个家伙。剑八总算是干掉了诺伊特拉，也受了伤。一角，躬亲联手解决了鲁毕，身上也都添了不少伤口。  
总的来讲此时的情势对待雪十分有利。就在夏梨试图继续调人对付镜花水月的时候，监视屏显示，Las’ No Jesus门外赫然出现一队警员。并且从人数与集结水平上看来，这些人应该是椰子港当地的警力。  
什么？！开什么玩笑？！  
要是被他们撞上，会被当做黑帮火并而全部逮捕吧！  
“待雪各人员注意，立即准备撤退。正门外有警力部署，不要被抓到。都赶去地下一层的VIP室，那里有密道可以离开。让日番谷冬狮郎带你们走，否则可能被困在地下。”  
「喂，是……夏梨么？」从耳麦中突然传来露琪亚的联络，夏梨应允一声，露琪亚继续说了下去，她的声音因为受伤而断断续续，但夏梨听得出来她已经在很努力地尽快表达，「那些警察是我叫来的……听我说……这里的警官是我原来的老师浮竹十四郎……所以只要不被他抓住，他就不会深究……你们不是要端掉镜花水月么……借助警方的力量是最合理的做法吧……」  
说得也不无道理。现在待雪虽然占优势，可带伤的也不在少数。更何况对方剩下没有解决的，是最厉害的四个人。能够有外援来帮忙是最好不过，可以减少伤亡。再者事已至此，说不行也没用了。  
“那你先通知他们在门外多拖延几分钟，好让这边的人及时撤离……”  
「明白。」  
夏梨微一思索，将No.1到No.4的方位都告诉了露琪亚，并让她转告她的老师。如果需要详细资料再由自己出面单线联系。  
画面上，一位侍应生打扮的人正在门外与警察进行交涉。其中一位警官接了个电话，向后面的人下了命令，于是就有人拿着话筒出来似乎是准备喊话，还有人在准备围栏，要对出来的人进行审查。夏梨盯着那个人看了一阵，应该就是露琪亚的那位老师。其他的画面中，各地的人手都在撤退。她刚才调了吉良去带着剑八，这下那家伙应该不会迷路了。  
地下的VIP室并没有摄像头。大概是因为那个地方太关键，所以蓝染从来不想让别人看到，甚至自己监视都不行。夏梨所能看到的离那里最近的监控地点，就是地下一层的楼道。已经陆续有人从这里经过。该是前往那间屋子集合了吧。  
这时，她瞥见另外的一块屏幕上，一个人正在不疾不徐地走着。  
蓝染惣右介！

京乐春水按照黑崎夏梨的指示，在一个转角等候了没多久，某个鼎鼎大名的人就露面了。  
“怎么，这次轮到你了吗？待雪的首席杀手，京乐春水先生？”蓝染微眯起眼睛，笑容里写着一如既往的从容。  
“呀，没办法，我也是受人所托嘛。”京乐耸肩，也是一副毫不在意的口吻。  
“我现在可以把你当做待雪的领军人物了吧？那么在我们动手之前，能否先听我说一件事情？也许你听了之后就会改变主意了。”蓝染竟背起双手来，一点防备都没有的样子。京乐一怔，听由蓝染说下去，“在地下一层的VIP室，有密道可以通到外面，之前贵方的少爷也是从那里离开的。”  
不错。夏梨的联络自然也会传到京乐耳中。所以他知道这条消息确实不假。  
“为了给你们一个惊喜，我精心准备了一场无比华丽的宴会……现在的那个密道里，藏了非常多的炸药……”蓝染抬手看了一眼腕上的表，“一旦我在一刻钟后没能赶到某个地点去阻止，那些炸弹就会根据某个程式自动点燃。至于后果……这可是本人精心布置，期待多年的‘猎宴’。我发誓那一定会是近五十年来本地最绚烂最盛大的焰火。”蓝染笑得更加畅快。  
除掉待雪这个劲敌是他企盼已久的心愿。这才是真正的“猎宴”。不惜用自己的Las’ No Jesus和所有人陪葬。  
这才是真正的蓝染惣右介。

京乐的瞳孔猛地收缩。  
摆在他眼前的有三条路。一是听他的话，让他离开；二是干掉他再考虑后果；三是等他阻止爆炸，再干掉他。听上去第三个方法很美妙，可这是最没可能的。狡猾的蓝染绝不会在受到威胁的时候主动去阻止爆炸。有那一刻钟又足够他逃遁很远了。等一下！京乐猛然惊觉，无论蓝染能不能阻止爆炸……只要能跑掉，他都可以毫不犹豫地将这里炸毁。如果现在自己真的放他走，就是真的放虎归山了！  
“抱歉，你还是陪我过两招吧。否则我也没法和人家交待啊。”京乐眯一下眼睛，危险的光芒四溢。  
「一刻钟后，地下会爆炸，快想办法！」向夏梨传达消息的同时，手中的刀已闪电般递出。  
身在橘子城的夏梨一听到这个消息，大惊失色。音梦马上告诉她，这件事可以通知涅茧利和日番谷，他们会想办法处理的。  
如果是与程式有关的内容，涅茧利毫无疑问是高手，而另一边日番谷算是熟知各项爆破事项。这也是没办法的，身为大盗，有时候也是需要借助这种东西的，倒不是说要将某某保险柜直接炸开，那太没技术含量了。不过借爆炸来个声东击西引开众人目光的话，效果还是非常不错的。所以，交给这两个人是基本没问题的。  
夏梨立即通知了那两个人。时间只剩十四分钟，不，十三分钟。夏梨狠狠咬牙，要快一点啊。  
眼睛盯住屏幕上，一边是日番谷的身影，经过各个视野，向地下一层跑去，另一边是涅茧利，正窝在一个房间里认真敲击着电脑。京乐与蓝染已经杀在了一起。由于动作太快，镜头跟不上那两人的速度，看起来像是屏幕卡住了一样。可夏梨知道那两个人都在以命搏命。  
每一分每一秒都是生死临界。还有……十二分钟。

这时，一辆黑色的摩托车载着两个人，似乎是以最快的速度突破警员设立的围栏，直接冲进了夜总会的大门！盯着监视屏的夏梨目瞪口呆。这时她看清了其中一盏头盔下露出的艳丽发色，毫无疑问……是乱菊小姐！  
不等她惊诧，耳中就传来了乱菊的声音。「告诉我，一护在哪？」  
“就在一层。向前的走廊，右转，他正赶过来。”

十一分钟。

刚才一护与乌尔奇奥拉似乎是交谈了一番，乌尔奇奥拉只是将那把断了的短刀交给一护就莫名其妙地走了。一护在路上与No.6葛里姆乔打了一场，相当艰难地赢了对方。现在他正全速向Las’ No Jesus的门口赶来，大概是为了与当地警方交涉。  
不久，乱菊的声音再度传来，这次她问的是，蓝染在哪。

十分钟。

京乐暗自思忖，果然是年纪大了，有些力不从心了。不过对方的实力也真是不可小觑。他的刀已经在蓝染身上开了许多伤口却没有一道致命伤。  
一番争斗下来，两个人都定下身形，调整着呼吸。  
离爆炸，还剩六分钟。  
蓝染怀里揣着一把柯尔特M1911，在他辗转腾挪之际，泄露出一点暗银色的流光来。但此刻蓝染只是拿着一柄长刀与他周旋，并没有开过枪，所以京乐也不知道枪里有多少子弹。柯尔特M1911，11MM口径，射程50米，七发弹匣供弹。在身为镜花水月Boss的蓝染手里，威力不仅仅是一把枪。要小心为上。  
就在京乐再度出手的时候，枪声蓦然响起，京乐闪电般避了一下，却依然没能逃开。子弹贴着他左臂飞过，狠狠划出一道伤口，温热的血液在空中划过一道红色的弧线。京乐暗想还好自己反应够快，否则被贯穿的就该是心脏了。  
出现在拐角处的是另一个男人。那人一脸看起来无比颓丧的神情，拎着手里的枪摇摇晃晃地走过来，嘴里怨言不断。“唉，好麻烦啊……要是我没这么强就不会有这么多麻烦了……好想去睡觉啊……”

五分钟。

「京乐！那个男人是No.1，史塔克。蓝染手下最强的人！用枪的手段神乎其神……据说只要他想打中的目标，就没可能逃得出去，除非是他故意放水。如果说这个男人有弱点，那他唯一的弱点就是他的女儿莉莉妮特。」夏梨的联络及时传来，异常严肃的语气令京乐也不禁凛然。  
所以说……刚才的一枪……其实是故意放水么……  
“我们还是不要打扰蓝染大人了，换个地方吧？”枪声接连响起，虽不致命却不停地将京乐从蓝染身边逼退。这令他愈发肯定自己之前能躲过，正是由于对方在放水。

四分钟。

眼看京乐春水就要从蓝染视线里消失，后者扬起嘴角溢出一丝得意的笑容，就要闪身向既定的方向走去。猛然间从另一个方向，一个身影挟着风声猝然杀至。一切都发生得太突然。一抹银色的冷光闪电般杀来，蓝染下意识地转身抬手，电光石火，他手中的长刀竟被一道银色的细链紧紧栓牢！错愕间他没有来得及拔枪就被扑倒在地，左腹一凉接着变作火烫。本就没有愈合的伤口在一瞬间被扩大被撕裂。  
这感觉一点也不陌生。  
松本乱菊举起市丸银的那把神枪，深深刺进了蓝染的腹部。这一回毫无悬念地直没至柄。完全舍弃任何多余的动作，此刻的她就是作为一个暗杀者，用最迅捷最冷酷最无情的手法，刺向自己的敌人。  
与其说是敌人，不如说是仇人。血海深仇。不共戴天。  
为什么没有觉得陌生？那一刻蓝染的表情满是错愕，直到看清那把利刃才恍然明白。那是不久前才刺进他左腹的利刃。原来如此，原来如此啊。  
这个女人选取的位置，是蓝染的左腹，也正是市丸银当初刺伤他的部位。  
蓝染咳出一口鲜血，右手立即探进怀里摸出那把M1911。  
枪声骤响。  
谁的血迹溅落，染红了地面，也染红了人们的视线。  
鲜血正顺着蓝染的手滴滴坠落。那把M1911脱手飞出，狠狠砸到墙上，再跌落下去，发出刺耳的金属碰撞声。失去了主人的枪再也不能称为凶器，最后那冰冷的铁器在地面转了半圈，就此静止。  
从乱菊现身的那个拐角又闪出一个人。是个女子，眼神干练，身手敏捷。她手中的枪口正冒出袅袅青烟，稳稳指着地上的蓝染。  
“谢谢你，七绪。”  
“客气，我不是你的得力助手嘛。”被称作七绪的女子用另外那只手推了一下眼镜。她的右手握枪，仍然指向蓝染，一丝颤抖也没有。

还剩三分钟。

乱菊拔出神枪，鲜血狂涌四溅，在她衣襟发梢涂抹下一片斑驳。  
蓝染并没有再挣扎，他手里已经没有武器。并且非常奇怪的是，自己似乎正从心底生出一种十分安宁的感觉，一点点放松身体安逸下来，将他的意识从这具躯体剥离。他微微眯起眼睛，眼前浮现出那个女人的身影。她有飘逸乌黑的发辫，轻灵精致的动作，她向他伸出手，微笑起来。可他看不清她的模样。  
这就是死的感觉了？也不过如此……但愿在另一边可以找得到你，烈。如果这次找到你了，我会告诉你，你不是普通的什么人，是独一无二的，是不可替代的。这次我会让你听清一切，在感情这件事上再不会认输。  
松本乱菊瘫坐在地上，难以控制地大口喘着气。就在刚才，她真的亲手杀了这个人，为银报了仇。她揉一揉那头已经凌乱的金发，扯起嘴角露出一个无力却轻柔的笑。  
我终于做到了呢。我说过，绝不会浪费你送来的每一个情报。

倒数计时，还剩最后两分钟。

快点啊，冬狮郎，涅茧利！夏梨在监视屏前紧紧绞起双手。她发誓如果这个世上有神灵有佛祖有上帝，那她一定崇敬无比地挨个祈求过去。  
万一……如果万一……她难以避免地想到可能发生的最糟情况。夏梨深深吸一口气，我相信你们……但还是请你们快点！

一分钟。

耳中终于传来日番谷的联络。  
「夏梨，引线已经拆除了，程式也被改动过，不会再有危险了。」  
“真……真是太好了。”夏梨浑身无力地瘫坐在椅上，只觉得呼吸艰难，好像刚刚是自己在鬼门关转了一圈。  
“冬狮郎，你快将他们带回来吧。注意避开警方。”  
「橘子城见。」简短的通讯结束，夏梨知道，战斗也已经结束了。  
他们要回来了。


	10. 第十章 盗宝偷心

经过夏梨、一护等人的暗中布置，待雪的人总算是有惊无险地从椰子港撤离了。蓝染所说的炸药已经被日番谷和涅茧利成功拆除了引信，不会再构成威胁。No.1史塔克跟京乐缠斗不休被浮竹警官撞见，混战一番，两人竟双双逃走。No.2，No.3和No.4，所有的警员竟然都没摸到他们一根头发。当那些人赶到夏梨所说的地点，早就人去楼空了。余下人等不是死了，就是被打得动弹不得，都被警方悉数押下。地下组织镜花水月的Boss蓝染惣右介，脾脏破裂，体内大出血，警方赶到的时候已经身亡，凶手不详，凶器也查无所踪。  
夏梨从监视屏中看得八九不离十，这才松了一口气。只要再等等，日番谷他们就会回来了。这时音梦又传来一个好消息，Master醒过来了。  
刚刚结束了战斗，紧绷的神经还没有完全放松，夏梨没想到还会有这么多事情接踵而至。因为手机又响起来了，是一护的号码。  
「喂夏梨么？你们快去其他地方避一避。可能要有例行搜查追踪到那个总部。」  
「因为交手过程中见到了待雪的人，警方不可能熟视无睹。」  
「只要避过风头就可以了。」  
「你先回苹果城吧。」  
什么？！  
夏梨挂断电话，在第一时间向音梦传达了这件事情。见不到日番谷倒在其次，总会相见的……她觉得自己会与日番谷相见已经是像呼吸那样自然的事情了。但问题在于总部会被查，这可是一等一的大事。音梦立刻向各地赶回待雪的人手都宣告了临时避难的事情。Seireetey里的人也会就近转移到其他地方。一切事项按照X第一计划执行。  
夏梨的这个手机，确切的说是这个号码已经不能再用，因为会被追查到各种通信。所以她向上次一样，甩甩手干脆利落地解决掉了SIM卡，返回苹果城。  
在经过苹果城附近那些山路的时候，夏梨不免想起那些发生于此地，刺激惊险刀口舔血般的飞车与追逐。  
只是曾经在身边出生入死的那个人，现在又在什么地方呢。

她摇摇头不再去想，用最快速度回到了苹果城。  
在见到露琪亚身上绷带的时候，说没内疚是不可能的。露琪亚却只是笑着摆摆手，说这种小伤，当警察的话是少不了的。其他人也都带着各种伤，嘻嘻哈哈让她不要在意。恋次还略带敬佩地告诉她，若非夏梨得力的调配，他们只怕会更惨呢，所以说到底，他们还应当感谢她才是。当下将夏梨噎在那里一句话都说不出来。明明最应该说话的就是她了。不管道谢还是道歉，都该由她来开口才是。  
生活回到正轨。夏梨差点都要忘记自己其实只是个坐办公室的职员。于是在接下来的日子里正常工作，之前的缺席算作病假。每天重新开始做回那些平和琐碎的小事，为自己的工资每日奔波忙碌。就这样又过去了好几周，一点冬狮郎的消息都没有。就好像他那个人干脆利落地从这个世界上消失了，或者，从来就不曾存在过。  
有时夏梨甚至想，会不会之前的经历其实都是自己大梦一场呢？只是这个梦做了太长时间，也太过真实，让自己信以为真。她看着窗外夕阳流火的景色，又一次走神了。  
“诶夏梨，你听说了没有？那个大名鼎鼎的T又要来苹果城了！”某位同事闲来无事，凑过来找她聊天。  
夏梨只是听到那一个T的音，就猛地从椅子上跳了起来。  
“上回他盗走浦原商店的崩玉真是太漂亮了！现场只留下了一个雪花标记，谁都没有抓到他！就因为那个标记，浦原商店算是发了大财，每天都宾客盈门财源广进，都快成旅游景点啦……哎呀哎呀还有啊，听说这回，他要偷的是个大活人呢！啊，要是那个大帅哥来把我偷走就好啦！”  
“你少犯花痴了。这哪里的小道消息啊，可信度也太低了。”夏梨失笑。拜托，哪有把人当东西偷走的？！  
“咦，快看楼下，好几辆警车！夏梨，这是你哥吧？这算不算假公济私啊喂？”  
夏梨十分无语，那家伙一向还是挺公私分明的。“不会吧，我看八成是有事件。”  
“喂夏梨！”正说着话，黑崎一护风风火火推门就闯了进来，“从现在起我来做你的保镖，一天二十四小时！”  
一护身后跟着一脸微妙的“喂快来看妹控”表情的露琪亚和恋次。  
夏梨忍不住扶额。  
“一哥，你也太小题大做了吧！”

黑崎夏梨很苦恼。是的很苦恼。  
她从来没有试过这么长时间地跟别人待在一起，从时间上讲更像是黏在一起。身边不是一护就是露琪亚，真的是一点单独的时间也没有……作为一个新时代的女性而言至少也要给她点独立的空间吧？并且毫不避讳地说，天知道她其实真的很想见日番谷冬狮郎啊！这帮人偏偏在她刚刚听到日番谷消息的时候扬言当什么二十四小时保镖……真是丧心病狂。  
她拽着露琪亚在两家酒馆间流连，初遇日番谷的那家，和后来故意撞他后一起去的那家。每天都要去其中某间坐上片刻，点一杯Cider。夏梨每次也不多坐，只慢慢喝完这杯诱人色泽的苹果酒就离开。直到有一天，另一杯Cider送到了她的面前。Waiter被问及是谁送来的时候，很自然地指向送酒的人，结果……那个角落已是空无一人。  
夏梨只觉得心里一阵狂喜。那家伙终于找来了。  
“露琪亚……陪我去一个地方可以吗？”  
当夜的苹果城，突然断了电陷入一片漆黑，只有零星拥有预备电源的建筑还亮着灯。就在所有人都不明就里的时候，夜空大放异彩，从苹果城的五个方向同时有无比绚烂的焰火冲上天空。壮丽繁复的焰火将夜空点亮，下方陷入漆黑的城市照得一片斑斓。苹果城多少年也没办过如此壮观的焰火大会了。人们驻足观赏，赞叹不已，纷纷打探着今天这是要出什么事。  
不知用什么级别的扩音器放出的声音，在焰火腾空的震耳声音中毫不弱势地响起，在整座苹果城上方回荡。像是被魔法放大，那声音诉说的内容却比魔法要更令人疯狂令人着迷。  
那个略约低沉，温和又不失霸气的声音不断重复。  
「在下是T。这次要盗走的宝贝是一个叫黑崎夏梨的女人。苹果城鼎鼎大名的警官黑崎一护，你的妹妹我就收下了！」  
苹果城一片尖叫。从未有人用如此嚣张华丽的方式，如此霸道拉风的手段，向全世界宣布某个人归他所有。  
“什么？！”一护看着夜空的方向紧紧攥拳，“那家伙终于行动了？！夏梨呢？在露琪亚身边吧？”  
挂在他腰际的手机适时响起，正是露琪亚的电话。  
「喂，一护吗？不好意思，夏梨溜掉了。」  
「那家伙借口去一家旅馆里取什么东西，反锁了房门就跳窗户跑了。」  
「这里是二楼诶……」

夏梨从露琪亚身边溜走以后就考虑着要去哪里的问题，她思索再三，最终决定去浦原商店。事实证明，她的直觉一如既往的准确。  
在那里，她见到了日番谷冬狮郎。  
冰雪的发色依旧，湖绿的双眸依旧，嘴角的轻笑也依旧。那个人只是站在那里，就吸引着她不由自主地走过去。这是她在辛苦盼了月余后才终于见到的人。接下来不出意外，夏梨跟着日番谷离开了，借着这百年难得一见的夜色作掩护。  
当黑崎一护找到那个不停放着「你的妹妹我就收下了」的声音源头的时候，两人早已在前往橘子城的路上了。  
一护只是忿忿地砸了那个机器，之后潇洒地耸肩。  
“算了，毕竟是夏梨的主意，随她去吧……喂我说你们，别在那挤眉弄眼了，都去给我巡街！快点把电力恢复！”  
“是！”

这个地方是离橘子城最近的海岸。橘子城距这里不过几个小时的路程，可以说交通便利，来此度假的人络绎不绝，热闹喧嚷。不过嘛，私人海滩就另当别论了。  
海水泛着湛金色的光芒，远望便如一群群金色的巨鲤，翻腾不绝，在海平面上搅出层层叠叠的背脊的颜色。身后是一座小山，种满了特产的橘子树，半山腰那栋漂亮精致的别墅更是像一栋小型城堡，远远望去让人无比羡艳。更别提还能享受到别人无法想象的宁静安逸，仿佛一整片天地间就只剩下两个人。  
“后来你们怎样了？”  
“就是，所有人都找地方躲起来，躲过去就好了呗。Seireetey没事的，一个小旅馆，什么都查不出来。”  
“京乐去哪了？他那天就不见了，是吗？”  
“他最后赢了史塔克，带了满身的伤回来，也差点丢了性命。我爷爷醒了，我说服他把待雪交给京乐了。”  
“说服？”夏梨瞟了一眼日番谷，“能那么简单就说服他？”  
“我的说服方法就是，给我自己安了一个平时什么都不用管，关键时候直接作为Boss出现的头衔。”  
“原来如此，这主意不错……然后呢，乱菊小姐怎样了？”  
“她走了。”  
“啊？”  
“她想去旅行，那也是市丸银想做的事情。所以我批准她离开待雪。松本想回来的时候，待雪随时欢迎她。现在是伊势七绪接替她的工作，当Seireetey的接线员。”  
“这么说，你现在很自由了？”  
“可以这么说吧……”  
“哦，那真好。”  
“夏梨，我记得……我好像还欠你点东西？”  
“诶，有吗？”  
“没有？”  
“没有……唔！”  
还没有说完就被强横地吻住了。日番谷捧着她的脸颊毫不客气地吻了上去。比起所谓偿还，他更像是索取。夏梨只是象征性地挣扎了一下就搂住了他。日番谷将她紧紧抱进怀里，仿佛全世界就只这一件珍宝。生死也都经历过了，彼此还活着就是最好的结局。两人忘情地拥吻在一起，感受着劫后重逢的，铺天盖地的，庞大浩瀚还活着的每一重喜悦。

「我可以去海边找间小屋住下，橘子城离海边还是很近的。」  
如果可以，一直这样生活到我们老去。  
「随便找份安静的工作，每天都去听听海的声音。」  
做你喜欢的事情，做我喜欢的事情。  
「看夕阳看日出，在退潮的时候一起散步。」  
生活其实本应是平静而珍贵的。  
「能找到很多漂亮的贝壳，我可以把它们做成漂亮的项链。」  
很多美好都来源于那些细碎的琐事。  
「在渔季的时候还可以搭船出海，跟那些人一起捕鱼……」  
我们都是这个世上最普通的人。  
「还可能见到这辈子从未见过的神秘生物。」  
也不会那么平淡无奇，因为总会有惊喜在前方。  
「到那个时候，跟我住在一起吧，怎么样？」  
这句其实是告白。  
「……好。」  
我爱你。  
“夏梨，跟我在一起吧。”  
是谁说过的。最浪漫的句子不是我爱你，而是在一起。  
“……好。”  
细软的沙滩在最后的落日余晖中金灿折光。那些光芒汇聚起来，淹没沙滩上交迭的身影，只留下一串脚印在海水的冲刷下渐渐模糊。  
浪潮声起，夜色迷迭。  
这一场黑道传奇，几经风雨终于落下帷幕，宁静收场。

\- END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在後面的话
> 
> 关于题目……泪目阿，本是作为日番谷队长生日贺的东西，所以想写个比较Happy一些的甜文，这样感觉的……但实际上，这个构想和真正文章的出入已经不是一般的大了orz……  
>  这个“苹果不夜城”的题目，其实是先于文章而出现的。应该说，在我写下这题目的时候，我要写的内容还一点都没考虑呢……  
>  这几个字是源于我提笔之前，WT神的那张彩页。彩页上，WT神用草帽海贼团众人来装扮成各种水果造型。中间大图上的苹果Luffy真是让我爱死了。而且WT神所画的那间屋子的装饰，全部都是苹果，真是太好看太梦幻了……所以说，本人写下苹果不夜城这几个字的时候，是想着写个梦幻点的东西的……  
>  于是在一开始，我对苹果城的设定，有这么一项内容是……像司法岛艾尼艾斯大厅一样，不夜之岛，所以苹果城才要叫不夜的。没看过OP的请忽略先。永远在日光之下，不落的日光，是在现实中绝对无法存在的岛屿……  
>  後来因为看多了黑道的文，一写大盗，警察……很自然就向那种方向发展了……然後我就考虑，不如舍弃那些个虚幻的内容，就直接写成黑道文算了……所以大家看到的版本，不夜只是作为一个称呼出现而再不是本来的设定。  
>  话说我在写银子大人死的时候，一直在听火影的ED1，里面那个声音一直在唱：  
>  「Don't try to live so wise.Don't cry 'cause you're so right.」  
>  别去试着活得太明白，别哭泣因为你就是对的。
> 
> 关于小细节我来加一点说明。  
>  1.待雪……是十三番队的队花，待雪草……墙我虽然爱浮队，但本文MS没他出场机会……他身子太弱，不忍心让他出来拼命……  
>  2.圣-萨姆斯贝利大教堂，其实是我在《寻找海贼王》里造出来的地名……Sumesbelly，咱们晦涩之岛的神殿……  
>  3.萨瑟尔广场，其实我去掉了一个音，应该是Sunserld的，《寻找海贼王》中日下岛的神秘湖……咳咳我对自己造出来的词是很情有独钟的……  
>  4.Seireetey，其实就是静灵廷的差不多的发音，同理， Las’No Jesus等于是虚夜宫的差不多的发音。  
>  5.地下停车场，3A07，这是啥意思呢？如果你把脑袋上下旋转180度，请一定注意您脖子的安全……你就会发现倒过来的3A07是很像LOVE的……  
>  6.4736ObnfMjtu31.G.这是咋破译的……就是……4736统统减去一个3，然後ObnfMjtu统统向前找1位字母。你就会发现这句其实是1403NameList。  
>  7.几乎所有的被一带而过战斗。基本上都是死神里能找到的……被我随便拿来用了……  
>  还有，查了很多酒，枪，车，咖啡甚至是红茶的资料……  
>  还要再说一句，本故事的题目虽然是苹果城，但更多情节则是发生在橘子镇和椰子港。故事开端与结局，其实都是那位T先生在苹果城偷东西，所以这样看来，苹果城就是罗格镇，开始与结束之城嘛XD。开头结尾点题，仅此而已……
> 
> 基本情况就是这样的了。  
>  以上。


End file.
